Hell Stage
by physin
Summary: MICHAEL v.s JASON v.s FREDDY v.s CHUCKY v.s LEATHERFACE v.s PINHEAD, Let Hell battle royal begin! Freddy has come a long way and now it's time to fight for another sequel. (Note: Contain spoiler from Freddy v.s Jason ending)


HELL STAGE - M.J.F.C.LF.PH Michael v.s Jason v.s Freddy v.s Chucky v.s Leatherface v.s Pinhead Written by Physin  
  
YEAR of TERROR  
  
1974, Chainsaw has been pick up and terror rise with a flesh face...  
  
1978, Trick or Treating isn't safe the night he came home...  
  
1980, There is no more camping...  
  
1984, Don't sleep or you'll dream...  
  
1987, Solve the puzzle if you want Hell...  
  
1988, The doll was bought...  
  
August 15th 2003, Take a Nightmare to your camp ground...  
  
October 31st 2003, All evil will collide...  
  
Opening Scene: The camera moves in slowly down a dark greenish hall with blood drips out from the walls. While the camera moves in deeper and deeper down the hall, the screen starts flashing and flashes footage of people getting kill and turn into demon known as Cenobites with chains and hooks shooting everywhere, (All footage taken from Hellraiser 1,2 and 3)... After all the flash back, the screen flashes like crazy and the scene went dark...........  
  
It stay dark and silent for awhile...................................  
  
Then the scene opens back up on a battle field in the first World War, Captain Elliot Spencer witnessed many atrocities, his appetites were indulged, but later sometime after World War one, he found a mysterious strange lookin puzzlebox which resembles a rubiks cube. Captain Spencer then sat in a room messing around with the puzzlebox and a gate is open and bring forces from another dimension. Chains of hooks shoots out from the box and torture him. The order of the gash that a world of experience beyond limits had open up to him and eventually become his domain. Crown of golden pins embedded deep into his skull, he walks the corridors of hell and the nightmares and fantasies of the living. (The scene jumps around showing what Pinhead did using scene from Hellraiser 1,2,3 and 4)...  
  
The scene went back dark and silent for awhile....  
  
The camera pulls back slowly from the darkness and it turns out to be the inner eyes of evil, the view pulls out all the way and stop with Pinhead face infront staring straight to the screen without blinking. He opens his mouth and smoke began flowing out as he speaks....  
  
(Dialogue) Pinhead: "The third rune known as Thurisaz, Gateway of resistance, Necronomicon the hold of great power and an Eternity Nightmare. Three walking symbols of key to unlock a path out of salvation into a world for recreation."  
  
The scene flashes quickly showing Chains and Hook,Gloves with Claws,Hockey mask, Huge Kitchen knife, Empty box of a Doll and one last quick flash showing a Chainsaw.  
  
The scene turns dark once more, finally the credit starts and the theme from the original Halloween start playing, along with Jason breathing sound of "Ch..Ch..Ah..Ah..going in the background. Later Freddy's original theme starts playing along,...Then as it goes on, the theme is a complete remix music of all series from Halloween, Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, Child's Play and tune from Texas Chainsaw Massacre including Hellraiser all combine together as one music......While the credit continue going, a pumpkin is shown in the background with pins embedded onto it along with a hat and a hockey face carving into the pumpkin, on one side of the pumpkin there's a small knife and on the other side there's a chainsaw. The pumpkin began to burst as it charges on flame from the inside and finally exploded towards the screen. The shattered pieces of the pumpkin form the following initial... (M.J.F.C.LF.PH) Michael v.s Jason v.s Freddy v.s Chucky v.s Leatherface v.s Pinhead  
  
The initial then exploded into blood and form the title with flame surrounding the text... HELL STAGE  
  
Finally the tittle fades away and the opening credit finishes...  
  
Scene 1: The scene opens up showing footage from Freddy v.s Jason as Freddy voice narrates in the background...  
  
Freddy [narrates]: "If they no longer remember me they no longer fear me, if they no longer fear me I do not exist...The parents of Springwood are drugging their kids with an experimental dream suppressant called Hypnosill, I was forgotten and no longer dream of... But fear strike them back with a new killer...This time, there is nothing that can stop this mask killer.... Springwood no longer remember me even more due to the arrival of this hockey mask walking corpse...I had to stop him myself, in dreams or reality, I'll take this freak with me to hell..." "Now they no longer needs to remember me, they no longer needs to fear me, because soon, very soon I will walk reality and make their world become my nightmare..."  
  
The scene opens in Wessex County, Mass. One foggy morning over at camp crystal lake, smoke were filling the air probably due to a fire explosion on the night before...Out of the water Jason Voorhees rise up carrying his machete and the other hand carries Freddy's head. As Jason walks closer to the screen, Freddy decapitated head open his eyes then smile and wink at the camera and the scene went dark.......  
  
The scene jumps around showing different footage from previous Nightmare on Elm Street flashing random footage of kids getting killed, After a bunch of flashes, the tribute to Freddy ended and the scene went dark.....  
  
Scene 2: Opens up in Haddonfield, IL, It was a dark stormy night, the street is quiet and leaf are falling down.  
  
A little boy is seen walking down the streets alone in the rain... He walks inside a house and went over to the kitchen and picks up a butcher knife and walks on up stairs then wore a clown mask...Finally he got up to his sister room and stab her many times over and over until she die...  
  
The little boy then woke up and found himself in a strange white room...  
  
He grabs a chair and pulled it over to the corner and sat down staring straight at the walls...  
  
An argument can be heard outside the room between two doctors...  
  
Dr.Sam Loomis is telling Dr.Wynn about the evil he sees inside of the boy eyes...  
  
One rainy night, Michael stole a car and escape Smith's Grove-Warren County Sanitarium.  
  
The scene jumps around showing flashes of what he did the night he came home using footage from the original Halloween...  
  
The screen then flashes and shows random footage from (Halloween 1,2,4,5,6,H2O and Resurrection...) As the screen flashes, Dr.Loomis voice can be heard in the background, Dr.Loomis: "I shot him! I shot him 6 times!" Dr.Loomis: "This isn't a man!" Sheriff Brackett: "You let him out!!" Dr. Loomis: "I didn't let him out!"  
  
The scene switches over on top of an asylum where Michael stab his sister Laurie and she give him a goodbye kiss and says,  
  
Laurie: "I'll see you in hell Michael..."  
  
She fell down to the ground below and lays there lifeless...  
  
Michael stood on top lookin down at his sister and tilt his head left and right...  
  
All of a sudden Laurie body fades away and Freddy voice called out to Michael from behind...  
  
Michael turns around and sees Freddy standing in front of him face to face...  
  
Freddy: "It's time to wake up Michael...Your job isn't done yet, you still have work to do... You still needs to track down and kill your nephew and your son!..."  
  
Michael tilt his head down and look straight into the eyes of Freddy as rain pours down from above....  
  
Freddy: "That's right! Your a father! Now wake up..."  
  
Michael looks at Freddy without blinking his eyes...  
  
Freddy shows Michael a vision of Laurie in a hospital...  
  
Freddy: "You thought you killed her but you didn't, she was transfer to a far away hospital at Springwood...Go there If you want to finish your job!"  
  
The screen flashes and Michael woke up from the nightmare and the scene ended......  
  
Scene 3: Opens up in Camp Crystal Lake where a naked girl ran in the woods trying to escape from Jason...  
  
Finally the girl ran to a dead end and Jason walks up slowly towards her and raise up his machete trying to cut her in half but the girl transform into Mrs.Voorhees and Jason was shock to see this event and suddenly woke up...  
  
Jason woke up and was all tied up in chains as he looks around to see Michael beside him also being tied up...  
  
Michael woke up and shake his head and struggle trying to break the chains...  
  
Both Jason and Michael looks around in confusion and notice they have been capture...  
  
Freddy stood infront face to face with Pinhead having a conversation...  
  
Freddy: "I brought you what you wish for, and now give me what I want in return..."  
  
Pinhead: "That I cannot give you..."  
  
Freddy: "Are you trying to play me for a fool?"  
  
Pinhead: "Who's playing with you? This is my game and I intended to play alone..."  
  
Freddy picks up his claw trying to slice Pinhead, but was stop when a hook flys out of darkness pulling Freddy back and tied him up with chains...  
  
Pinhead: "So eager to play, yet no way to stay, please, feel free to explore, if you can escape my chains of death....I have no time to stay here, but I do have eternity to know your flesh.... I have such sight to show you, the sweet pain of suffering will make you feel as though you just came out of Leviathan..."  
  
Freddy: "You lied to me!!"  
  
Pinhead: "How can I lied to a promise I never made..."  
  
Freddy grin his teeth...  
  
Pinhead: "Do you remember the first time you came to me? You were brutally injured crawling out from a pool of blood. Seeking me for help, you ask me for power and I ask you for souls... If you understand my words you would of never came...It's power you seek....It's revenge I'm after..."  
  
Freddy: "After my battle with Jason I've fallen here and met you, we then had made a deal!!"  
  
Pinhead: "That's right, the deal was made so that you can walk in reality with your nightmare powers and I would leave Hells gate without the use of a puzzle box..."  
  
Freddy: "You ask for a soul of Thorn and the walking powers of Necronomicon, both Michael and Jason carried these with them as their source of energy...I brought them to you and now what more do you want..."  
  
Pinhead: "I said there are two soul I need and one I shall seek myself...That last soul was you.."  
  
Freddy is confuse after hearing this...  
  
Pinhead: "The third rune known as Thurisaz, Gateway of resistance, Necronomicon the hold of great power and an Eternity Nightmare. Three walking symbols of key to unlock a path out of salvation into a world for recreation."  
  
Freddy: "Eternal nightmare, I should of known..."  
  
Pinhead: "That's right, now that I have these three souls I can escape this dark world..."  
  
Freddy: "Escape to where?"  
  
Pinhead: "Hell isn't the same as it was, my Cenobites are no more, my power will soon be gone if I dont leave this place. I will leave salvation behind and travel to a world that needs recreation..."  
  
Jason and Michael struggle trying to break the chains as the heavy sound echoes throughout the darkness.  
  
Freddy: "Would you two stay silent for awhile back there!"  
  
Jason gave out a heavy breathing...  
  
Freddy: "Shut the hell up Jason!"  
  
Pinhead: "Now that hell is lead by a new leader, a new order took place and now I am no longer needed here in hell...That is why I will escape this place and make earth my new kingdom...All humans will become my Cenobites and mankind are no more..."  
  
Freddy: "I'm sure hell will not allow you to do this your way."  
  
Pinhead: "Than there will be a war, once I bring Hell on earth, my Cenobites will rise and the world will change...Now the time for a new era has come!..."  
  
Pinhead summon out a hook then flys out straight and stab Michael,Jason and Freddy through the chest sucking out their energy and the gates of hell slowly opens...  
  
Jason and Michael tries to escape but couldn't escape from the chains and hooks of Pinhead...  
  
Freddy: "I will get you back for this!!!"  
  
The gate is fully open as Pinhead walks slowly towards the light and finally fades through the tunnel and the gate closes........  
  
Freddy: "Nooo!!!!"  
  
The scene shuts itself into darkness............  
  
Scene 4: The next scene opens up in Barker Institute - a psychiatric hospital for the mentally disturbed - for further observation. It was a cold and stormy night and a boy is shown being taken down a dark yellow hall and place into a room...  
  
The boy just sat on a bed in the room and put his head down...  
  
While sleeping, the thunder sound strike outside so hard that it woke him up...  
  
The boy then put both of his hand over his face,  
  
John: "Oh man....." [he said to himself]  
  
A wicked laugh sound can be heard in the room across from him as he peeks over through the door and look...  
  
The guard then walks up to his door and looks at him,  
  
Guard: "What's with the look on your face? You scare...?"  
  
John: "I ain't scare, just curious, alright..."  
  
Guard: "This dude has been here for awhile now, don't worry, you'll get use to it, ...If you need anything just ring the bell..."  
  
The guard walks off down the hall...  
  
John stood infront of the door and looks out to the other room across from his...  
  
Then out of the silent an old man stick his head out with scratch marks all over his face as he stare straight at John.  
  
Wicked old man: "Hey, wanna hear a story...?"  
  
John: "Um, no thanks man..."  
  
Wicked old man: "Alright, lend me your ear kid...Prepare to listen to my prediction..."  
  
John: "O.....K,......?, Didn't I just said no thanks...?"  
  
Wicked old man: "Did you know this institution was once called Channard?,..Ehehe, but that was all swallowed by hell itself and so...."  
  
John: "Sorry man, I'm kinda tired right now, I need to get some sleep..."  
  
Wicked old man: "Demons will walk the earth you know....."  
  
John: "Alright man whatever..."  
  
Wicked old man: "The year of terror begins... October 31st 2003, All evil will collide..."  
  
John: "Dude,...Like I said, whatever man..."  
  
Wicked old man: "Why are you taken here??"  
  
John: "That's none of your concern ok..."  
  
Wicked old man: "Demons will rise and man will die...That....Was once mention by Nostradomis...His prediction are a warning, he also mention the words Autonne which he use to describe computer, The calm of great number" refers to the code that constructs the internet."  
  
John: "That's,...Great man...Some Matrix shit goin on..."  
  
Wicked old man: "People thought that he died, but Nostradomis didn't die, he uses his spirit to travel around and continue to keep his power alive by going into another body...Every now and then he enters my body and I can see things, whether if it's good or bad, the future is in me..."  
  
John: "Good for you..."  
  
Wicked old man: "This was the reason why they capture me here, because I KNOW.....I got Nostradomis powers to predict..."  
  
John went silent and didn't say a word then he turns his back to the door and silently mumbles to himself..., ["Nah man your just plain crazy..."]  
  
He then went to sleep...  
  
The door bell was press and the guards walk over to John door and look inside but seen nobody inside.  
  
Guard: "Hey kid! You in there!?"  
  
The guard became confuse and so he unlock the door then opens it up and went inside the room...  
  
He got down and search under the bed but John was nowhere to be found...  
  
Guard: "Where the hell did he go??" [the guard said to himself]  
  
John came from behind and knock the guard out cold, then took the keys and ran out of the room.As he ran out of the room and the old wicked man hand sticks out and grab on to John shoulder then began to choke him.  
  
John: "Ahh,!..Get off of me!"  
  
John pushes the old man away and drop the keys without noticing it, he finally ran to the back door but couldn't escape...  
  
John: "Oh shit! The keys! Where the hell is it?" [he looks around and check his own pocket]  
  
A loud screaming sound came out from down the hall...  
  
John slowly walks down the dark yellow hall as the sound of screaming continues...  
  
He stick his head out and take a peek and saw the old wicked man from before stabbing three workers down the hall as blood gush out everywhere covering the hallway...  
  
John: "Oh, shit...."  
  
He look closer and sees the keys on the floor down the hall...  
  
John: "The keys...."  
  
Right when he was about to make a move, a hand pops out from the door where he lays his back on,...John quickly turns around and sees an old women inside the room pulling out her teeth one by one and swallow it down her throat...  
  
He backs away slowly and another hand came reaching out towards him touching his shouler as he turns around then sees a man without no shirt standing inside rubbing his eyes and as he pulls his hands away, he had no eyes at all...  
  
John: "What...the fuck...??"  
  
The man with no eyes then scream out in pain saying, ["I swallow my eyes, it's in my stomach. I need to crap it out!!!!"]  
  
John: "Oh,...Shit...."  
  
He quickly turns around then ran down the hall and picks up the keys...  
  
After picking up the keys, John looks on the floor infront of him and dead body lays around on the floor with their guts rip out...  
  
As he turns around, the wicked old man that slaughter all the worker had a large knife in his hand...  
  
Wicked old man: "All who thinks I'm crazy shall die!"  
  
The old man took the knife and slice his own body across the chest causing blood to spray out...  
  
John: "Fuck this..." [he turns around and ran down the back hall jumping over the dead bodys..]  
  
Having no idea where to go, he continues to run down the dark hall when finally saw another back door...  
  
John ran up to the door and tries random keys but so far none of them works...  
  
John: "Oh come on....!"  
  
The wicked old man walks down the hall behind him all drip with blood as he walks closer and closer towards John....  
  
John: "Oh fuck! Where the fuck is the keys....!"  
  
Switching around random keys trying to find the right one while the wicked old man walks closer and closer....  
  
John: "Come on, come on, come on!...."  
  
Searching through the keys, the old man got up closer and closer...  
  
John: "Come on, keys keys, come on!...Got it!!"  
  
Finally he found the right key then unlock the door and ran out of the institution...  
  
John ran out into the parking lot then ran out straight in the middle of the road and wave out for a ride...  
  
Suddenly a white van drove by and stop....  
  
Van Driver: "Where are you heading?"  
  
John: "Please sir, anywhere but here..."  
  
Van Driver: "Alright...Hop on in!"  
  
John got into the back of the van then the driver drove them off the scene...  
  
Scene 5: Through the slippery road, the white van continue driving in the rain storm...  
  
Van Driver: "Darn rain, makes it hard to see the damn road sign,...So what's your destination?"  
  
John: "What??....?"  
  
Van Driver: "Where are ya heading!?"  
  
John: "Oh, um just drop me off on the next exit..."  
  
Van Driver: "Right...!" [he smile to himself...]  
  
John then fell a sleep in the back of the van as the driver continue to drive down the road for hours and hours...  
  
Finally daylight came as the sun rises and the van drove on down the road passing a sign saying,  
  
[Travis County]  
  
John began rubbing his eyes and finally woke up, he then got up quickly and looks around...  
  
Van Driver: "Good morning!"  
  
John: "Uh sir, how long have I been sleeping...?"  
  
Van Driver: "Long enough to see the daylight!"  
  
John: "Where are we right now?"  
  
Van Driver: "Welcome to Texas!!"  
  
John: "What?...?" "We're in Texas?"  
  
Van Driver: "Yes surry!!"  
  
John: "Uh, what's that smell all of a sudden?"  
  
Van Driver: "Oh, dead animals and stuff you know, road killed..."  
  
John: "Ah, I see..."  
  
John look outside and saw a field with a bunch of cows walking around...  
  
John: "Whoa, that's alot of cows..."  
  
Van Driver: "Yes, you see there's a barn down the road and right beside it there's like a slaughter house..."  
  
John: "A slaughter house?"  
  
Van Driver: "Yea, that's where they cut up cows, my nephew works there, he like cut up meats everyday...The last time I was there, I help him cutting up hearts and cutting up the rib cage and stuff and ....and....yeah......Just talkin about it makes me all exited and drooling all over..."  
  
John: "Oh,....K....."  
  
Van Driver: "So, Finally know where your heading?"  
  
John: "Ah yeah! Please drop me off right here..."  
  
Van Driver: "Right here?"  
  
John: "Yeah, I want to go for a walk and take a rest somewhere for awhile..."  
  
Van Driver: "Alright,"  
  
The driver pulled over and stop the van on the road side and let John out...  
  
John: "Thank u very much sir for giving me the ride..."  
  
Van Driver: "No problem! Just try not to run into any trouble now alright!"  
  
John: "Alright..."  
  
The van then drove off down the road as John watches from the road side...  
  
The air is getting hotter and hotter as John walks down the dusty road...He then stop for awhile and looks up to the sun...  
  
John kept walking and walking and finally saw an old barn up ahead...As he continue to walks down the road, he sees an old slaughter house...  
  
Out of curiosity John walks up into the old slaughter house and found nobody inside...After looking around for awhile, he then decide to walks out of the slaughterhouse. As he turns around, the roof top of a house can be seen behind a tree down the hill...  
  
John: "Finally..."  
  
John walks down the hill and pass the trees and into the front door step of the creepy lookin old house...  
  
He then begans to knock on the door few times,...After moments of waiting, no one came to the door. So he knocks on the door a few more times and still nobody came...  
  
John: "Hmm,...Strange..."  
  
He spins the door knob and it actually opens up...Out from the top window of the house a tooth fell down and landed right infront of him...As john got down to examine the teeth, it turns out to human teeth...  
  
John: "What the fuck...?"  
  
He opens up the door and slowly walks into the house with curiosity...  
  
Right infront of him a dead cat lays on the floor with it's inside torn out...  
  
John: "What the hell could of happend here?...Like the old saying goes, curiosity kills the cat...Yeah it did alright..."  
  
He looks around at his surrounding and sees bird bones being hung up all over the room...John then enters the kitchen and took his hand and covered his nose due to a strong fume inside... The freezer behind him starts to shakes and rumble as John turns around and slowly walks towards it...Right when he got up closer it stop shaking...He reach out his hand slowly towards the freezer and gently opens up the lid, then out of the silent, a girl with blood all over her body came popping out of the freezer all shaking up and lays around shaking with her inside all cut up....Falling down on the ground with fear as John crawls himself backward out of the kitchen...  
  
John: "Oh Shit...."  
  
As soon as he got up and turns around trying to leave, a big man with a chainsaw opens up the front door then sees John and starts to run after him with the chainsaw...John quickly ran up stairs then got into a room and lock the door...As the big man on the other side bangs the door trying to break in...  
  
John: "Fuck...What should I do, what should I do!"  
  
He turns around all freak out and sees a girl sitting there in a chair all tide up with a couple of other corpse beside her on a chair...  
  
John hurry and unrap the tape that was covering the girl mouth....  
  
Girl: "You gotta help me....Please help me...."  
  
John: "Alright...try to relaxe..."  
  
As John untied the rope, a chainsaw is roaring and cuts up through the door...  
  
John: "Oh shit!!!"  
  
Girl: "Hurry! He's coming! He's coming!!!" [screaming in fear]  
  
John: "I'm trying!"  
  
He finally got the rope to be untied, then one of the corpse sitting on a chair beside him hands started to move and grab on to his foot.  
  
John: "Oh fuck!!," [he kicks the corpse right in the face knocking it's head out of it's body]  
  
John quickly opens up the window and let the wounded girl out first,  
  
John: "Come on hurry...hurry!"  
  
The chainsaw breaks into the door more and more and Leatherface head sticks in...  
  
John: "Oh son of a bitch!! Hurry!!"  
  
Finally the wounded girl got out the window and John quickly go through the window and quickly shuts it and Leatherface finally breaks into the room and ran up the window knocking it from the inside, then he turns around and ran back out the room and on down stairs...  
  
John and the wounded girl are on top of the roof as they got down to the ground using a ladder near by...Finally they got out of the backyard and into the frontyard and ran off as Leatherface opens up the front door then chase right behind them with his chainsaw running...  
  
John: "Oh shit he's coming, hurry hurry!" [he grabs the wounded girl hands and tries to run as fast as they could.  
  
Finally got to the road, the two continue running as Leatherface continue chasing from behind...  
  
A truck then came by then stop and block the road and the driver walks out...  
  
Farmer guy: "Where you kids goin?"  
  
John: "That fuck chainsaw freak is after us!! Oh shit, you gotta do something he's coming...!"  
  
Farmer guy: "It's not you kids he's after, it's FOOD...!" [he pulls out a sharp cutting knife and cut the wounded girl shoulder and licks the blood on his knife]  
  
The wounded girl hold on to her shoulder in pain as John hold on to her hand and slowly walks backward,  
  
John: "You people are all fucked up!"  
  
The farmer guy and Leatherface starts chasing John and the wounded girl around the whole field...They got back on the road and continue running non stop then finally got to a an old gas station near by and went inside all shaking as they tried to calm themselves down...  
  
John: "I need to use your phone!!"  
  
Station owner: "What the hell for!?"  
  
John: "Look, it's an emergency! Hurry! A freak up fuck up flesh skin mask wearing chainsaw madman is after us! You gotta call the cops now!"  
  
The Gas Station owner turns around and turns out to be the same man with with the white van...  
  
John: "Your the same guy from before who gave me a ride!"  
  
Station owner: "Oh your the same kid, didn't I tell you not to get into trouble! What's wrong with you kids!" [he pick up a knife with anger in his eyes]  
  
John quickly pulled up a glass bottle then smash it into the station owner head...  
  
John: "You people are fucked!" [he got down and stole the keys from the station owner pocket]  
  
Before leaving the gas station, John pick up two more glass bottle and walks outside, the skinny freaky lookin farmer guy from before ran up towards them and was hit in the head with a glass bottle from John...  
  
John: "Fuck you!"  
  
Leatherface then ran in picking up his chainsaw but was hit in the stomach with another glass bottle by John as it shattered.  
  
Wounded girl: "What are we gonna do now!?"  
  
John: "The white van! Hurry, get in!"  
  
Both John and the girl got intside of the van then drove off out of the scene...  
  
Leatherface ran to the middle of the road swinging up his chainsaw with anger after letting his prey escape and finally the scene closes...  
  
Scene 6: After a long period of driving, there wasn't any sign of a police station anywhere near by,...  
  
John: "Man, where the hell is the cops when you need them..."  
  
Wounded girl: "Just continue driving, if we're lucky there might be one down this street..."  
  
John: "Hope so, by the way, what's you name anyway...?"  
  
Wounded girl: "I'm Vicky..."  
  
John: "I'm John, nice to meet you Vicky"  
  
Vicky: "Thank you for saving my life, if you had not came by I would of be slaughtered back there..."  
  
John: "How the heck did you got yourself involved anyway?"  
  
Vicky: "I came with my friends, we were going to visit my momma, but on the way our car broke down and we had to find the nearest place to call out for help..."  
  
John: "But instead of finding help you found hell instead..."  
  
Tears began to drips down from Vicky eyes after talking about the lost of her friends..."  
  
John: "I'm sorry....I could of be dead myself back there..."  
  
Vicky: "We have to reach for the cops nommater what..."  
  
John: "I know, it's been hours already and still no houses or any pay phones near by..."  
  
They kept on driving and riving down the road lookin for help, and the two silent in the van for awhile when finally John ask another question  
  
John: "So,....What are they? Do you think their in some kind of a cult of something? Woreship the devil maybe...?"  
  
Vicky: "I'm not sure, but they have alot of family members in the basement of that house..."  
  
John: "You been down there yourself???"  
  
Vicky: "No, they took me down there..."  
  
John: "Oh, I see, must not of been a pretty sight..."  
  
Vicky: "They are cannibals, they do cannibalism activity down in the basement...Just talking about it gives me the chills..."  
  
John: "Lets not talk about it anymore....Damn it, so dark I can't barely see the road..."  
  
Vicky: "John stop the car!!"  
  
John: "Wha....t???"  
  
Vicky: "Stop it hurry, look there's a pay phone up ahead...!"  
  
John: "Oh shit, there is!"  
  
John pulled over the van.....  
  
John: "Just wait here alright, I'll make it quick..."  
  
He got out of the van and walks up to the pay phone...  
  
Finally after moments of waiting he finally got on hold with the police station and tells them about the events that occur... After a few period of talkin on the phone, John puts the phone down and ran back inside the van...  
  
John: "Yes! I told the police everything that has happend and you wouldn't believe what they just told me...They discover many remains of dead bodys hanging up two days ago around the area and they also mention that somebody is lurking in the cemetery digging up dead corpses...Why? they dont know either...But their on their way now thank god!"  
  
Vicky just sat in the back of the van all silent without saying back a word...  
  
John: "Uh, are you listening to me back there??"  
  
Vicky just sat there blinking tears out of her eyes...  
  
John: "Are you ok Vicky...??"  
  
Chucky stood out from the shadow smiling at John...  
  
Chucky: "What a touching story you just told awhile ago..."  
  
John: "What the??"  
  
Chucky: "My name is Charles Lee Ray, but you can just call me Chucky, I am a good guy doll, so you see, it's best to stay on my good side..."  
  
John: "Fuck....What more can go wrong for me...Being taken into an insane institution, then ends up in the crazy side of Texas with cannibals, now there's a walking talking doll right in the back of my van..."  
  
Chucky: "I need you to get me to Elm Street..."  
  
John: "Which one??"  
  
Chucky: "The one in Springwood you dumb fuck."  
  
John: "Your the one asking crazy questions here, Every street has and Elm Street so how the hell should I know which one your talkin about..."  
  
Chucky: "Shut the hell up and start driving...!"  
  
John: "What?? You want me to give you a ride? Are you askin me for help??"  
  
Chucky: "No I'm just using you that's all..."  
  
John: "I have no idea where the hell you came from, but your not makin my life any better...What makes you think I'll do whatever you say anyway!"  
  
Chucky: "Because you have no choice..."  
  
John: "No choice?? I was face with a life and death situation awhile ago with a big chainsaw freak,...Compare this to that I can take you on no problem..."  
  
Chucky: "You think you can deal with me??"  
  
John: "I know I can deal with you! Beside the fact that your a walking talking Doll, I can take you on fist to fist..."  
  
Chucky quickly pulled out a sharp knife and points to Vicky throat...  
  
Chucky: "You fuck with me and her throat is fuck!"  
  
John: "Ok, I dont care what you ask of me, just dont hurt her alright...!"  
  
Chucky: "Oh, I wont if you keep your words..."  
  
John: "Alright, what do you want?"  
  
Chucky: "Take me to Springwood now!..."  
  
John: "How the hell am I suppose to know where that's at!? I'll just stop by a gas station and buy a map..."  
  
Chucky: "No need to do that, Cuzz I brought with me my own map..."  
  
Chucky pulled out a map from his pocket and unfold it lookin up the directions...  
  
John: "Here let me see the map..."  
  
Chucky: "Just drive, I'll give you the instruction from back here!"  
  
John: "Wouldn't it be easier, if I just look at the map while driving...?"  
  
Chucky: "Dont fuck with me bitch! Just drive and do what I say...Or this bitch die..."  
  
John: "Ok, Ok just dont hurt her..."  
  
John then continue driving down the road and the scene closes......  
  
Scene 7: While driving down the long road, Chucky fell asleep...  
  
John: "Vicky, hold on to something quick..."  
  
Vicky: "Alright,  
  
John drives the van in full speed preparing to pulled the breaks and let Chucky go flying out...  
  
While sleeping, Chucky began to dream...  
  
A psychotic killer who had terrorised Chicago area for months was in a chase with the cops, the chase led him into a toy store where he was eventually gunned down by a detective. As he lay dying he recited an ancient voodoo incantation to transfer his soul into the nearest body he could find. It happened to be a toy doll. The doll was a "Good Guy" doll, which was the best selling toy during that year. As this happens a lightning storm strikes the toy store and burns it to the ground. Later, a street peddler steals one of the dolls from the burnt out shell and sells it.  
  
The scene flashes random scene of Chucky crime using footage from [Child's Play 1,2 and 3]  
  
Chucky was thought to be dead after many incident, but later was brought back to life by an old girlfriend of his when he was still human.  
  
Later on, Chucky and his bride had a fight and went on at each other causing both to die in the end...[Footage taken from Child's Play 4: Bride of Chucky]  
  
Chucky soul was lost in hell and later got in contact with Freddy...  
  
Freddy: "Charles Lee Ray, I can use my remaining powers to revive your soul back on earth...  
  
Chucky: "What's in it for you...?"  
  
Freddy: "I heard about a treasure puzzle box known as the Lament Configuration in the Versal Museum located on Elm Street of Springwood, If you can get that box and solve the puzzle, I will be set free and in return I will make you human once more..."  
  
Chucky: "Your not lying now are you?!"  
  
Freddy: "Why would I lie? After all we both have something in common..."  
  
Chucky: "What common is that??"  
  
Freddy: "We're both evil..."  
  
Chucky: "Resurrect me! Bring me back to life! Than we have a deal!"  
  
Freddy: "Deal..."  
  
In one quick flash, Chucky woke up and found himself in a graveyard near a farm where he died in Bride of Chucky...  
  
Chucky then opens his eyes quickly and pulled out a handgun pointing it to Vicky head.  
  
John: "Hey! What are you trying to do...!?"  
  
Chucky: "If you dare try anything stupid on me, I will pull the trigger and blast this bitch head!"  
  
John: "Alright, Alright what do you want me to do!?"  
  
Chucky: "Slower down the speed!"  
  
John: "But, isn't the faster the better for you to get to where you wanted?"  
  
Chucky: "Speed kills you dumb shit! Slower down the van or I'll pull the Trigger..."  
  
John: "Alright, just stay cool!" [he slower down the speed of the van and continue driving at a normal speed down the road...]  
  
End of Scene.......  
  
Scene 8: The next scene opens up on Elm Street, showing Pinhead walks around wandering in the darkness...  
  
While hidding in the shadow, Pinhead witness two street thugs beating up on one old man with a cart...  
  
Thug 1: "What up G! Got any cash for us!?"  
  
Old Hobo man: "I dont have any cash...Please dont hurt me..."  
  
Thug 2: "No cash homes? Then we'll just whoop the shit out of you for fun!"  
  
The two thug began beating up on the old man...As Pinhead walks into the scene...  
  
Thug 1: "Yo, who the hell are you!?"  
  
Pinhead: "I am he who will create a new hell, I will become hell itself, I am the Dark Prince of Pain, Angel of Suffering, Leviathan's Lord of the Damned."  
  
Thug 2: "The fuck?? Dude Halloween isn't here until tomorrow Dawg..."  
  
Thug 1: "Got any cash bitch!?"  
  
Pinhead: "Cash isn't what you'll be getting from me, but burn into ash is what I can offer..."  
  
Thug 2: "You want me to give you some pain!?"  
  
Pinhead: "Do not talk pain with me, "To you, Pain is just a shadow, But pain have a face, I am PAIN!"  
  
Thug 1: "Yeah, your pain alright, "Pain in the ass!" Ahaha!" [clapping hand with his other thug while laughing]  
  
One of the thug walks up to Pinhead trying to pulled one pin out of his head but couldn't.  
  
Thug 2: "What the fuck, the're real homes!"  
  
Thug 1: "Real my ass!" [he walks up and tries to pulled out the pins but couldn't]  
  
Backing away from Pinhead, the two thug looks at each other with a weird face expression.  
  
Thug 1: "That some fuck up shit man..."  
  
Thug 2: "Wonder what your mom thinks about you punching nails into your head like that..."  
  
Pinhead: "Do I look like someone who cares what a mother thinks?!"  
  
Thug 2: "Your fuck up!"  
  
Pinhead: "One who could not even treat their own kinds right have no rights to judge others, the two of you aren't even worthy of becoming my Cenobites, therefor your fate ends here."  
  
Pinhead summon chains out of the darkness and stabs the two thug in the head with a sharp hook, then slowly turns and twisted the thugs head ripping the neck apart and pulls it out of the body as more chains of hook flew out and grab the thugs body then suddenly ripps it apart exploding guts and liver all over the street.  
  
The old hobo guy sat there with blood covering all over his body shaking in the street,  
  
Pinhead slowly walks towards the hobo when suddenly a sheriff arrive,  
  
Pinhead turns and look as the deputy stops the car then ran out pointing a gun towards Pinhead...  
  
Deputy: "Freeze! Dont move a muscle!"  
  
Pinhead: "I can see the fear in your eyes, but please, allow me to show you a whole new world of pain and suffering without denying..."  
  
Deputy: "Don't play games with me! That's a nice costume, save it for trick or treating it's coming pretty soon..."  
  
Pinhead: "Enough..."  
  
Pinhead summon out a chain that flys out and tied up the sheriff,  
  
Deputy: "Ah, get this off of me, what the hell are you doing!?"  
  
Pinhead: "Responding from chains to your blood, you deserve to have the name Lawriff..."  
  
Deputy: "Ahhh!" [The deputy screams out in pain as the chains squeezes him tighter and tighter crushing all of his fat and muscle leaving nothing but bones and skin making him turning into a skinny mummy being all rap up with chains...  
  
Pinhead: "All about laws and justice, you shall squeeze the laws out of whoever that tries to breaks it with your chains to rap souls..."  
  
Lawriff stood there infront of Pinhead with a cold red eyes staring out...  
  
Pinhead turns around slowly and walks up towards the old hobo guy that's still on the ground.  
  
Pinhead: "You are another worthy of my Cenobites, your eyes tells me about the fear you live with, your soul lives alone in a dying world that's hanging in the balance of time..."  
  
Pinhead summon a hook and flys out of the darkness and stab the old hobo guy straight through the chest pulling out his heart and crush it right infront of his face shuving chains into his stomach and twirls it around blood shooting out of his mouth and drips all over the place...  
  
Pinhead: "Ah,...You are worthy to become Crucifion...Crucify all with an empty heart...To mortify the flesh of all who passes a cross shape fate...."  
  
Out of a thick smoke and fog, Pinhead walks out along with his two new Cenobites beside him posing infront of the camera...  
  
Pinhead: "We have a job to do..."  
  
The scene closes into darkness..............  
  
Scene 9: October 31st, Halloween The next scene opens up in Springwood High, as the camera scrolls down the road showing people running to school with their halloween costume, while some just got off their buses, a loud music can be heard in the background. Leaf is seen fallen down all over the streets as every house has a pumpkin on the door steps...  
  
At the end of the road, a white van is seen parking near the school ground.  
  
John: "Alright, we're here, now what??"  
  
Chucky: "Now, we need to look for the Versal Museum..."  
  
John: "What? We're in Springwood already, go and look for this museum yourself..."  
  
Chucky: "You ain't got no right to act all cool!" [pulls out the handgun and point to Vicky head]  
  
John: "Dammit! Alright! I'll go and ask one of the students, I'm sure they know where the museum is..."  
  
Chucky: "Alright, get out of the van and start askin, do not play any stupid tricks with me or else..."  
  
John: "Don't worry I wont...But how can I trust you...?"  
  
Chucky: "So far I haven't break my promise yet, If you bring any cops along with you on the way, I'll kill her instantly..."  
  
John: "What if someone might find this vehicle suspicious and called the cops here while I'm gone...?"  
  
Chucky: "It's ok, Johnny boy, if that does happend, I'll just blow this bitch head off and get it over with. So in your case, if you want to save her life, make it quick and get back in the van..."  
  
John: "Alright, Vicky...I'll come back for you..."  
  
Vicky: "I know you will..."  
  
Chucky: "Cut the cheezy romance and get going!"  
  
John got out of the van and walks towards school...  
  
While on the way down the sidewalk into the school ground, he bumps into 4 kids who just sits on a bench smoking and not going to class...  
  
John: "Excuse me guys, um but do you know the way to get to the Versal Museum?"  
  
Kid 1: "Dope...."  
  
Kid 2: "Weed..."  
  
John: "O...k...Nice answer..." [he continue to walks on down the sidewalk and finally into school ground...  
  
Kid 3: "Hey, let's get inside his van and see what he has..."  
  
Kid 4: "Erhuh Erhuhuh,...Sounds trippin yo..."  
  
Kid 2: "Alright, let's check it out..."  
  
Kid 1: "I'll go first, ya'll wait here aiite!!"  
  
The first kid walks up behinds the van then looks left and right acting all suspicious, and finally opens up the back door of the van, The kid search inside and saw a doll lays there with a girl all tied up laying beside...  
  
Kid 1: "What the fuck...? That's one hell of an ugly doll..."  
  
He got into the van and examine Vicky,  
  
Kid 1: "Yo, babe you ok??"  
  
Chucky quickly got up and stab the kid in the back over and over then stabs him in the head three times and blood sprays out all over the van...Chucky took a blanket then cover up the body and wipe the blood out of his face...  
  
Chucky: "Fuck you....." [he said it with an evil tone of voice]  
  
Kid 2: "Dude, what took that fucker so long...?"  
  
Kid 3: "I don't know...Why don't you go check dawg..."  
  
Kid 2: "Aiite!"  
  
The second kid walks up to the van and look through the front and seen nothin... He looks left and right acting all suspicious then finally got to the backside of the van and opens up the van door, Chucky jumps up and stab him through the stomach then pulled him inside the van and slam the door shut...  
  
The other two kid looks over at the van as it shakes up and down...  
  
Kid 4: "Dude, what the fuck are they smokin in there?"  
  
Kid 3: "Let's check it out..."  
  
The two kid walks up to the van, both of them opens up the back door of the van, Chucky stood up and pokes one of the kid in the eye and pulled him into the van then stab him right in the chest twice then turn his head over to look at the other kid...  
  
The last kid quickly turned around and start running, Chucky jump down from the van and throws his small knife straight in the back of the kid legs as he fell down screaming out in pain...Chucky ran up behind him then pulled the knife out and grab the kid by the hair and drags him back all the way into the van then slit his throat with a whole load of blood gushing out from his neck...Chucky pulled up the body and shove him into the van then quickly slam the van door shut.  
  
One second later, a deputy car drove by the street across from the van and passes it...  
  
Few seconds after, the same deputy car pulled over right by the van and walks out of the car heading towards the van...  
  
Deputy: "Hmm,..."  
  
With curiousity, the deputy walks up to the back of the van and opens up the door, Chucky stood right infront face to face with the deputy.  
  
Chucky: "Seen anything you like...??"  
  
The deputy looks through then notice blood and dead body lays right behind Chucky.  
  
Deputy: "Oh, shit..."  
  
The sheriff look down and pulled out his gun, but right when he raise his head back up, Chucky shot him straight through the brain...The deputy body lays on the ground with a bullet hole through the head as Chucky blows the smokes out of his gun, Chucky grabs him by the legs and drag the entire body into the van, then slam the door shut and lock it up...  
  
End of scene....  
  
Scene 10: Inside the school, John meets up with a janitor and ask him a few question. [Note: the janitor is dressing up as Freddy Krueger for Halloween.]  
  
John: "Excuse me, but do you know where the Versal Museum is at?"  
  
Janitor Todd: "Are ya new here kido?"  
  
John: "Uh no I'm not new here, I visited this town and just want to ask for a direction to the Versal Museum that's all..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "Not new Eh? So you want to ditch school and go visit the newly build museum?"  
  
John: "Uh,...No sir, I'm not a student here, and second of all I just came here to visit the museum..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "Ohh,...I got ya, so that's why you came to to visit this sad town of Springwood..."  
  
John: "Sad town...?"  
  
Janitor Todd: "Yeah, I'm not suppose to be telling this, but since your an outsider, I just want to warn you that this town has many bad history behind it..."  
  
John: "History? What bad history?"  
  
Janitor Todd: "The "Boogeyman"..."  
  
John: "What's a Boogeyman?"  
  
Janitor Todd: "There's one in every town...But the boogeyman here is very powerful once you know his name and fear him, you'll die in your sleep....He's a dream demon..."  
  
John: "Well, nice fairytale, story, or whatever that was, do you know the way to the Versal Museum...? I'm in a hurry right now..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "Am I freaking you out? Am I really that scary??"  
  
John: "Well a little...."  
  
Janitor Todd: "Only a little??"  
  
John: "Well uh,...Thanks for the time, I gotta go."  
  
He turns around and start running down the hall...  
  
Janitor Todd: "Happy Halloween!!!"  
  
John looks back at janitor Todd....  
  
John: "Yeah, you too...!"  
  
He turns around and bump into a teacher...  
  
Ms. Jen: "Excuse me, where are you suppose to be?"  
  
John: "Um sorry, I was in a hurry..."  
  
Ms. Jen: "A hurry to where?"  
  
John: "To the Versal museum..."  
  
Ms. Jen: "It's closed today..."  
  
John: "What? Howcome?"  
  
Ms. Jen: "It's Halloween...Duh..So it's not open today due to a Halloween costume party preparation for tonight..."  
  
John: "Oh I see..."  
  
Ms. Jen: "But you can still get in the museum tonight, that's if you know Tiffany."  
  
John: "Who's Tiffany?"  
  
Ms. Jen: "You dont know her? She's the most popular student here..."  
  
John: "So her name is Tiffany?"  
  
Ms. Jen: "Yes, it's Tiffany Versal...She so nice"  
  
John: "Versal!? Like the same as the Versal museum??"  
  
Ms. Jen : "Duh, her father uses their last name as the museum name..."  
  
John: "You mean?,"  
  
Ms. Jen: "Yes, Mr.Versal owns the museum and was also the one that constructs it..."  
  
John: "I see, well thanks alot for your information...I gotta get going..."  
  
Ms. Jen: "Ok, later...By the way, you can wait after school and ask Tiff for more info on the museum, 5 more minutes schools over anyways..."  
  
John: "Oh cool, I'll just wait for her outside then..."  
  
Ms. Jen: "You shouldn't have a problem looking for her..."  
  
John: "Why's that?"  
  
Ms. Jen: "Cuzz she shines out, wish you luck on getting invited..."  
  
John: "Oh wait, Um if I remember right, did you just said that school is over in 5 minutes?"  
  
Ms. Jen: "Yes."  
  
John: "How's that possible? I just saw buses arrive awhile ago..."  
  
Ms. Jen: "Oh no that's for the afternoon students...Basically those were night school kids ok..."  
  
John: "Ohh, Ok..."  
  
----[ring!! ring!!]----  
  
The bell rang and students began walking out of their classes...  
  
John left the building and stood outside waiting infront of the school...  
  
Scene 11: John sat on a bench outside looking around for Tiff, when finally he sees a girl walking out of the door and down the stairs, he quickly got up and walks up towards her.  
  
John: "Excuse me if I'm bothering, but are you Tiffany?"  
  
Tiff: "Um sorry but what Tiffany are you looking for?"  
  
John: "Versal, Tiffany Versal..."  
  
Tiff: "Yes, that's me..."  
  
John: "Good, they were right, you do stand out, from all the crowds you surely did shines out..."  
  
Tiff: "Sorry am I suppose to know you?"  
  
John: "Oh, well I really need your help! Seriously I need your help Ms.Versal."  
  
Tiff: "Just call me Tiff ok, and what do you need me to help you on?"  
  
John: "Well could you take me to the Versal museum!? Please!? It's urgent! I really really am lookin forward to it, the faster the better..."  
  
Tiff: "Well.....I'm not sure if I can take you with me...It's closed..."  
  
John: "Then I'll break in..."  
  
Tiff: "Then you'll get arrested..."  
  
John: "Please...?? I travel all the way here to Springwood just to see this museum, it's urgent..."  
  
Tiff: "Urgent?, I'm sorry but my dad closed it down and I'm not allowd to take anybody on a tour with me today...Wait until it's re-open..."  
  
John: "Oh,...Well sorry to have come all the way here...Guess I'll just go back to wherever I came from..."  
  
He slowly turns around and walks away.....  
  
Tiff walks on to the parking lot and met up with her friends...  
  
Wallace: "Hey Tiff what took you so long? We were waiting."  
  
Tiff: "Sorry guys, I was just talking with some weird dude awhile ago..."  
  
Josh: "What did Ms.Jen thought you in class huh? Never talk to strangers...!"  
  
Rachele: "Well Ms.Jen talk to strangers all the time...Probably even have sex with them..."  
  
Josh: "Speaking of Ms.Jen, I really think she's a hotty..."  
  
Rachele: "Yeah? Well I heard she's a lesbian..."  
  
Josh: "Sweet! Buy one get one free!"  
  
Rachele: "Your such a dick..."  
  
Josh: "I know! and your such a pussy!"  
  
Wallace: "Speakin of lesbian, I heard you can buy them off of Ebay."  
  
Josh: "Oh, I've been to that website, you can buy alot of shit from there, including new livers and shit, just in case you need one..."  
  
Tiff: "I wonder why would people buy them anyway?"  
  
Josh: "Like I said, they need a new liver..."  
  
Tiff: "Explain how did they lose their own to begin with..."  
  
Josh: "Because someone cuts it off from them and sales it online for money, and the original owner of the liver, kidneys or whatever went and bought it, and later turns out that it's actually his own liver that he just bought...Now how funny is that!!? Ahaha!!"  
  
Rachele: "Seriously, I wonder where did people get them."  
  
Josh: "Have you heard that one Urban Legend?"  
  
Rachele: "Which one?"  
  
Josh: "About the kidney and livers and shit...The one where people woke up one day in an ice tub with their kidney missing..."  
  
Tiff: "Ohh, that one..."  
  
Rachele: "I thought you were talking about the Dickweed thing..."  
  
Josh: "What the fuck? Where the hell did you get your Urban Legends?"  
  
Rachele: "The ones you told in your sleep..."  
  
Josh: "I talk in my sleep?"  
  
Rachele: "Everyday..."  
  
Josh: "I sleep in the day time?"  
  
Rachele: "Fine!, Everynight I mean..."  
  
Wallace: "I never talk in my sleep..."  
  
Josh: "Sure you dont..."  
  
Wallace: "Seriously, I never!"  
  
Josh: "How do you know?"  
  
Wallace: "Cuzz I dont sleep, I never sleep..."  
  
Rachele: "Why is that?"  
  
Wallace: "Because, I miss my sweetheart everynight, that's why I can never sleep..."  
  
Tiff: "Who's your sweetheart?"  
  
Wallace: "Who else could it be, beside you..."  
  
Tiff: "Oh my god..."  
  
Rachele: "That was so sweet!"  
  
Josh: "That was so lame!"  
  
Wallace: "Anyways, lets head on over to the museum!"  
  
Tiff: "Alright, but you guys promise to help me get a costume for the costume party tonight..."  
  
Wallace: "Yes, yes...We will..."  
  
Josh: "Me and my girlfriend are so gonna dress to kill tonight!"  
  
Rachele: "The only one that's going to be kill is you, last year you force me to wear a gay looking costume..."  
  
Josh: "Well this year is different baby!"  
  
Rachele: "Let's hope so..."  
  
Tiff: "Alright! Lets get to the museum!"  
  
Wallace: "Ok!"  
  
The four teens went inside a car and drove off with a white van following right behind them... [In this scene a theme from the original Halloween movie is playing in the background...]  
  
Scene 12: The four teens finally arrive at the museum and parked their car...  
  
Right after they went into the museum, the white van that had followed them just stop on the sidewalk.  
  
John: "Alright, I'm gonna go in there and get you the box, so for the time being dont hurt Vicky..."  
  
Chucky: "Sure...No problem..."  
  
John: "Alright, I'll make this quick..."  
  
John ran out of the van and walk into the museum.  
  
Wallace: "What the hell are you doing in here!?"  
  
Josh: "What the hell are "you doing here?" Dont you mean who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing here???"  
  
John: "Guys I'm sorry, this is very very urgent! I'm gonna need some help here!"  
  
Rachele: "Help with what??"  
  
Tiff: "Hey, you were the guy from before..."  
  
Josh: "You talk to this asshole before??"  
  
Tiff: "Dont call him that...What did he ever do to you..."  
  
Josh: "What, I called everybody an asshole!"  
  
Rachele: "Yup, and your one of them..."  
  
Tiff: "Um ok, what do you need help on?"  
  
John: "I heard you have a golden box here in this museum, I need to look at it..."  
  
Tiff: "Golden box?, Oh you mean that weird lookin design puzzle box thingy?"  
  
John: "Ok, it's called the Lament Configuration..."  
  
Tiff: "Ok, if you came all the way here just to see this, then I'll show you..."  
  
John: "Thank you very much!"  
  
Wallace: "What? The museum is not open today, you got the power to kick this guy out, the security can do it, and if not, I'll do it."  
  
Wallace walks up to John and grab him by the shirt,  
  
Wallace: "Dude man, we dont have time for this, go on your own tour when this place opens up, we're just here to lock things up alright?"  
  
John: "Look, I'll leave once I see the puzzle box!"  
  
Wallace: "No, you get the fuck out now!"  
  
Josh: "Dude chill out alright!"  
  
Tiff: "Ok ok, Wallace let him go, once I've shown him the puzzle box, then he'll go ok...?"  
  
Wallace: "Alright then..."  
  
Tiff: "This way please..."  
  
John: "Ok."  
  
Tiffany leads John the way as Wallace and the others follow along...  
  
Josh: "Man it's kinda cold in this freakin room..."  
  
Rachele: "Yeah I know...What's up with that?"  
  
Wallace: "Is the heater even on?"  
  
Tiff: "I dont know, for some strange reason this is the only room that's under this temperature.  
  
John: "If I'm correct, this is the Lament Configuration..."  
  
Tiff: "Well, yeah, ever since my dad brought this in, the room started to get a little chill..."  
  
John: "I see..."  
  
Tiff: "Strange huh...?"  
  
Wallace: "Alright, your done lookin, now get out of here..."  
  
John: "I'm not done yet, I came all the way here to get this, not just look at it."  
  
Tiff: "Um you came here to get it?"  
  
John: "Do you got the keys to open this glass!?"  
  
Tiff: "Ofcourse I do, but are you here to steal it? I thought you just said you need to take a look at it that's all..."  
  
John: "Look! This is urgent! If I dont get this, my friend will die! A gun is being point to her head right now, I need to trade this is for my friends life!!"  
  
Josh: "Oh damn this guy look serious..."  
  
Wallace: "Ok man, your gettin out of here..."  
  
John went behind Tiff and put a knife to her throat.  
  
Josh: "Oh shit..."  
  
Rachele: "Ok, you really need to calm down!"  
  
Wallace: "I knew you look suspicious from the start! I should have call the cops along time ago."  
  
John: "Look, I dont want to hurt anybody! This has not been my day, all I'm asking for is the puzzle box, once I have it, then I'm out of here..."  
  
Josh: "Alright, I trusted that you have no intention of hurting anyone, but what if the knife actually slip and cut off her throat for real?"  
  
Rachele: "You know you wont get away with this!"  
  
John: "Dont try anything stupid or I will be force to slit her throat...Now go unlock it and bring me the puzzle box!!"  
  
Wallace: "Alright, We'll do what ever you say man, just dont hurt her..."  
  
John: "Go!!!"  
  
Wallace quickly unlock the glass frame then pulled out the puzzle box and throws it to John.  
  
John: "Alright, Dont do anything stupid now!"  
  
Josh: "Uh, your the one that's doing the stupid shit man..."  
  
Rachele: "Ok, you got what you wanted now please let her go..."  
  
John: "Tiff, I'm sorry I got you in this situation...But I really have no choice..."  
  
Tiff: "If like you said before, then I forgive you, take the box and go save your friend..."  
  
John: "Thank you for understanding..."  
  
All of a sudden an alarm starts ringing, and John looks around in panic.  
  
John: "Alright, who did that!?"  
  
A janitor walks out from behind the walls.  
  
Janitor: "I did that, what your doing is a crime and your not getting away with this!"  
  
Wallace: "Let go of Tiffany now!!"  
  
The deputy finally arrive, and ran into the museum,  
  
John: "Sorry, but I'm afraid I cant do that..."  
  
Grabs her by the hand and ran off pulling her along.  
  
The Springwood deputy are waiting infront of the museum pulling out their guns and pointed at John,  
  
Deputy 1: "Let the girl go!!"  
  
Deputy 2: "Your not getting away, just dont hurt anybody and give yourself up!"  
  
John: "I have no time for this! Try anything stupid I will seriously cut her throat!!"  
  
He pulled Tiff along with him and ran towards the van, opens up the back door pushing Tiff inside then slam the door shut and lock it. Finally got to the driver seat, then start the engine and drive on to the road as all the deputy chases right behind.  
  
End of scene...  
  
Scene 13: The Springwood deputy chases after the white van all across town.  
  
Chucky: "I told you to bring me a box not a bitch!"  
  
John: "Here's your freakin box!" [he throws the box over to Chucky and stop the van]  
  
Chucky: "Why you stop the van for? Aren't you afraid that their gonna get you?"  
  
John: "The deputys already block all the exit, now our deal is done, let go of her."  
  
Chucky pulled out his small handgun and points down on Vicky head.  
  
John: "Hey! We had a deal! I bring you what you wanted now leave my friend alone!"  
  
Chucky: "Fuck that..." [he pulled the trigger on Vickys head and it just clicked...]  
  
Chucky: "Ooops...Gun not loaded...Ahaha..."  
  
John: "Let her go..."  
  
Chucky: "Alright, alright..."[he throws Vicky to John]  
  
John: "Vicky!, Are you alright...??  
  
John stare into Chucky eyes,  
  
John: "What did you do to her!?"  
  
Chucky: "Shhhh.......She's sleeping..."  
  
John turn Vicky body over and sees a knife stab deep into her back.  
  
John: "You killed her!!"  
  
Chucky: "That's the idea...Now that I have this puzzle box I am so out of here!"  
  
Chucky kicks the back door open then jump down from the van and ran off...  
  
John: "This cant be happening!"  
  
Tiff: "Look I'm really sorry about what happend to your friend, but would you mind telling me what the hell that was!?"  
  
John: "I dont know what that was myself...I was trick into getting the stuff he wants in order to exchange for Vicky life, but I should have known it was a lie..."  
  
Tiff: "Whatever that thing was it just escape into my town..."  
  
John: "What am I suppose to do now? What am I suppose to do!?"  
  
Tiff: "That walking talking doll or whatever that was, it's a killer and your the one that's going to be blame for this!"  
  
John: "What am I suppose to do??"  
  
Tiff: "Leave town....Just leave this place..."  
  
John: "No, I cant do that...I was the one who brought this stupid killer doll with me, It's all my fault, plus there's no way for me to leave anyways, the deputys are already blocking the road..."  
  
Tiff: "I'm sorry, I dont know how you got yourself in this mess to begin with, but I dont really care either, I'm gonna have to go back and warn all my friends about that doll so they wont get trick by it...I dont want to see anybody die ok!! I've seen enough when I was a child, I dont want it anymore, I dont want to be a part of that!, a comunity of dead folks is not the way things should be..."  
  
John: "You can go free now..."  
  
Tiff: "I care alot about my friends as much as I do for any other human being, but If I go, what about you??"  
  
John: "Look, you have alot of people that care for you, and I have no one, so what does it matter..."  
  
Tiff: "But, if they arrest you, what are you gonna do? Your van is packed with dead bodys on the side, for sure they'll said it's all done by you..."  
  
John: "Doesn't matter anymore..."  
  
Tiff: "Yes it does! I will not live a happy life after today knowing a complete innocent stranger being blame for a crime he didn't commit."  
  
John: "What makes you think I'm innocent anyways!? You dont even know me...Beside you said it yourself, I'm a complete stranger...So just go!"  
  
Tiff: "But,.....But what about you??"  
  
John: "I'm sorry I got you involved with all of this to begin with, I'm really sorry and wish I could do something to make it up for that, But there's nothing I can do other then letting you go.... So just go..."  
  
Tiff: "Even if I go, what would you do afterward?..."  
  
John: "I'll just turn myself in, whatever happend to me afterward happens, so just let it go..."  
  
Tiff: "You shouldn't have kidnap me to begin with, now you ruin my life by having me witness a crime that shouldn't occur..."  
  
John: "Just go......."  
  
Tiffany walks out of the van, looking around and sees sheriff vehicle are everywhere surrounding the streets. The sheriff walk her to safety with her friends.  
  
Wallace gave her a great big hug and look into her eyes,  
  
Wallace: "Are you ok Tiff?"  
  
Josh: "Man, that must be some scary shit to have a knife on your throat like that...Last time I got a paper cut it hurts like fuck."  
  
Rachele: "You are so not funny..."  
  
Josh: "Hey, I was just trying to cheer her up that's all..."  
  
Tiff: "I'm ok guys...Thanks for caring about me...  
  
Wallace: "I'm so glad your safe and sound...I wouldn't know what to do if I lose you..."  
  
Tiff: "Ok..."  
  
Suddenly a black car parked near by and Mr.Versal quickly got out of the car and ran towards Tiffany.  
  
Mr.Versal: "Are you alright!?"  
  
Tiff: "Yes I'm ok daddy..."  
  
Mr.Versal gave Tiffany a big hug.  
  
Mr.Versal: "Thank god your ok..."  
  
John walks out of the van with his hands raising up in the air turning himself in to the sheriff...They quickly put a handcuffs on him and walks into the sheriff car...Inside the car, he looks out at Tiffany and finally the car drove off...  
  
Wallace: "That bastard got what he deserves..."  
  
Josh: "Yeah, that asshole was pretty mest up in the head..."  
  
Tiff: "Enough said about him, I just want to forget all that has happend ok...?"  
  
Wallace: "Sure...As long as your ok..."  
  
Mr.Versal walks his daughter into the car and droves off...  
  
Rachele: "As if she wasn't upset enough, you just had to go and say the word "asshole"  
  
Josh: "What? I call everybody that?"  
  
Wallace: "Well next time dont ok!"  
  
Wallace pushes Josh out of the way and walks on into his car and drove off...  
  
Josh: "What's with that asshole...?"  
  
Rachele: "There you go again..."  
  
Rachele turns around and walks off down the street.  
  
Josh: "Today has been pretty mest up..."  
  
He turns around and walks on home...  
  
Scene 14: John is locked up behind bars in Sprinwood jail...  
  
Sheriff: "Hey kid, I can see those sad look in your eyes, how does it feel to comitt a crime and pay the price for it?"  
  
John just sat in there with his face down not saying a word...  
  
A deputy just walk through the door and into the office calling out to the sheriff,  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Hello!, Sheriff I bring you news...!"  
  
Sheriff: "So hows your first day workin in town Tubbs?"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "It's alright, a different community from my town back home at Haddonfield...But it's all good..."  
  
Sheriff: "So what news you bring me Tubbs?"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Oh, it's about this maniac with a chainsaw and his sick, demented family who committed a crime that took place in Travis County Texas. Do you remember the news about a crazy family in an isolated place that capture few teens back during the days. Creepy fella...Heard he cuts off the flesh face of his victim and wore it as a mask, I believe that they gave him the name Leatherface...Yeah, so you know who I'm talking about?..."  
  
Sheriff: "Yeah, your point??"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Yeah, their bringing this guy in right now...He tries to cross the borders trying to escape, but he was beaten down and is now being transfer here to Springwood as we speak..."  
  
Sheriff: "That's great...Add another insanity to the collections..."  
  
Finally the door open and four deputy brought in Leatherface...  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Speakin of insanity..."  
  
Sheriff: "Alright boys, put him in the back..."  
  
The four sheriff brings Leatherface to the back then throws him into the cell locking him behind bars.  
  
Leatherface sat in the corner under the shadow with his face down...  
  
Sheriff: "Alright, goodjob fellas, that's one ugly face freak...We'll transfer him to a bigger prison where he belongs on Monday..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Why not tomorrow?"  
  
Sheriff: "Because Tubbs, tomorrow boy is Saturday..."  
  
Deput Tubbs: "Oh yeah, been busy all day goin around forgettin about what tomorrow is..."  
  
Sheriff: "Dont work your ass too hard now..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Yeah..."  
  
Sheriff: "Cup of coffee...?"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Sure...Thanks Sheriff..."  
  
[The sheriff handed a warm cup of coffee over to him]  
  
Scene 15: Security is guarding the Versal museum from all directions.  
  
The street was dark and silent, then out of the thick fog, Pinhead and two of his Cenobites walking out right behind him towards the museum...  
  
Guard 1: "Hey, sorry to tell you this, but trick or treating goes somewhere else..."  
  
Pinhead: "Let us go through that door..."  
  
Guard 2: "Sorry man, but it's not open..."  
  
Pinhead: "Then open it..."  
  
Guard 1: "Dude, are you getting this straight, there was a robbery going on earlier today here in the museum..."  
  
Pinhead: "There's a robbery then, there's a robbery now...So open the door and let us through..."  
  
Guard 2: "It's closed ok! No one is allowd in! Do you not understand a word we say!?"  
  
Pinhead: "We understand clearly..."  
  
Guard 1: "Well what your asking is against the law!"  
  
Pinhead: "Against the law? Dont talk about law with me, your law means nothing to us! I am my own law to follow..."[Pinhead turns over to his left hand captain]  
  
Pinhead: "Lawriff, let him follow by your law, crush his law out of him and show oneself a new law..."  
  
Pinhead left hand Cenobite walks up towards the guard and shoot out a long piano string and tied the guard by the neck and began chocking him as blood drips out of the guard mouth, then piano string starts flying out of Lawriff hands and raps the guard body completely. Crushing his skin and squeezing all his blood out of his skin as the guard screams out in pain, Lawriff piano string squeezes the guard body tightly crushing his outside in and inside out, finally after he's done torchering, there wasn't anything left of him...  
  
Guard 2: "Oh god....."  
  
The guard quickly pulled out a gun and points over at Pinhead.  
  
Pinhead turns over to his right hand general.  
  
Pinhead: "Crucifion, show this man how it feels to be crucify..."  
  
The cenobite known as Crucifion walks on forward raising up his left hand then suddenly the ground start shaking and a giant cross pops out from the ground right behind the guard. A hook chain starts flying out and stab the guard in the back pulling him to the cross and tied him up with chains...Crucifion then raise up his right arm and put it across from his left arm creating a cross shape symbol...  
  
Crucifion: "You cross our fate, now be crucify to hell..."  
  
A helmet sticks out from behind and wore over the guard head then start punching nails into his brain. The guard scream out in pain as he is being crucify with long nails stabing him through both hands and feet. Blood shoots out everywhere with his face covering in blood as the nails are being push in and out through his brains..."  
  
Pinhead and his two Cenobites walks on up stairs towards the front door of the museum as they look up to the dark sky with lightning strike and rain began to pours down over them... Pinhead and the two Cenobites walks through the rain and finally stood infront of the door steps...  
  
Pinhead turns his head over left and right summoning chains of hook to grab the museum door and break it in half then walks on into the museum...  
  
Once inside, Pinhead chains began shooting out from all direction like crazy trashing up the whole entire museum. After a long search for the puzzlebox, Pinhead and the other cenobites meet up in the center of the museum,  
  
Pinhead: "Where is it?"  
  
Crucifion: "It is nowhere to be found..."  
  
Pinhead turns around with an anger look in his face,  
  
Crucifion: "Where could it be...??"  
  
Pinhead: "Robbery..."  
  
The scene ended...  
  
Scene 16: It's a dark and stormy night, Chucky is sitting by the door step of a house playing around with the puzzle box. When suddenly a little boy got out of his house then place a jackal lantern next to his door. As the boy looks down, he notice Chucky lays on the ground holding on to the puzzle box. The little boy reaches out his hand and gently touches Chucky stomach, then began poking his stomach and Chucky got up opening his eyes,.  
  
Chucky: "Hi!, My name is Chucky, I'm a good guy doll, Wanna play?" [He said to the boy with a childish voice.] (same good guy doll voice from all the other child's play series.)  
  
The little boy carries Chucky and walks out through the rain as Chucky kept whispering something to the boy ear.  
  
The scene turns dark and opons back up showing the little boy sitting in the rain all shaking as Chucky stood behind him telling the boy what to do.  
  
Chucky: "Come on...You promise me friends forever remember...Solve the puzzle..."  
  
Boy 1: "Chucky, I dont know how..."  
  
Chucky: "Just play with it...Do something with it..."  
  
The little boy moves the box pieces around trying to solve the puzzle, when all of a sudden, the box flew out of the boy hands and landed on the ground infront of him. The box then began to shake and opens up, a chain with a long sharp end flew out and stab the little boy through the neck. The tip of the chain turns into a ring of blade then starts to rap around the boy neck and the chain is pulled back into the box cutting the little boy head off...His body still sat there in the middle of the rain with blood still squirting up...  
  
Chucky: "Goodbye kid, we were friends...But you did your part, now rest in hell..."  
  
The Lament Configuration puzzle box has been mest with and now gates of hell began opening in random spot of Springwood.  
  
Chucky looks up in the rain and yelled out,  
  
Chucky: "Freddy!! Where the fuck are you!!"  
  
The heavy rain poors down over him...  
  
Scene 17: The scene quickly opens up in Springwood jail, as the Sheriff interrogates John.  
  
John punches the bars and squeezing it tightly staring into the sheriff eyes.  
  
John: "Look, how many times do I have to tell you, I stole the puzzle box to exchange for my friend life, but I was trick, the box was taken and my friend is dead..."  
  
Sheriff: "Now tell me son, where is the box??"  
  
John: "Stop asking me the same stupid question over and over again!"  
  
Sheriff: "I'm not just asking any question here, It's called interrogation..."  
  
John: "I'm sick of it! I told you already! I dont know where the box is!"  
  
Sheriff: "I'm pretty sick of this myself son, now are you gonna start telling me the truth?"  
  
John: "What truth do you want?!"  
  
Sherrif: "You said you dont know where the stolen item is, you said that over and over like a thousand times already."  
  
John: "Exactly! How many more time do you plan on making me saying it?"  
  
Sheriff: "Just tell the truth and you wouldn't have to repeat yourself..."  
  
John: "Truth? You want the truth!? Then hear it a million times, I dont know where the box is!"  
  
Sheriff: "Your gonna start telling me the truth, if you dont, I'll make your face look like him! [he points over to Leatherface]  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Alright sheriff, I just did some research...The box that was stolen from the museum was called Lament Configuration.."  
  
John: "Duh!, I told you that like a thousand times already..."  
  
Sheriff: "Go on Tubbs..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Well the box is not just a normal box, it's a puzzle box..."  
  
John: "Tell us something we dont know..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Well, it is said that whoever hold this puzzle box can have the power of hell...But first they got to solve the puzzle in the box in order to open hells gate, and it also said that if the puzzle is solved indoor, then hells gate will open right infront of you. But if someone solves the puzzle outside, there will be a storm and hells gate will open at random spots somewhere near the area..."  
  
Sheriff: "Are you for real...??"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "According to resources from the Internet, yup, it's for real..."  
  
Sheriff: "Oh lord, not on Springwood, why here...If all these saying are true, then Halloween is going to be a disaster..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Pretty much..."  
  
Sheriff: "Alright, you got to tell me the truth, where the hell is the puzzle box?!"  
  
John: "I told you already, I dont know!!"  
  
Sheriff: "If someone out there already solve the puzzle box, then hell is already out and we're all doom. This is all your god damn fault!"  
  
John: "Well it somewhere out there, go look for it..."  
  
Sheriff: "Tubbs, get on duty make sure nobody is out on the street and that their all safe and sound in their home..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Gocha Sheriff!"  
  
Deputy Tubbs pick up his keys and left...  
  
Sheriff: "Alright now, and as for you, tell me where the hell you hide the box...?"  
  
John: "I didn't hide it! And for the last time I really dont know where it could be right now..."  
  
Sheriff: "If all hell breaks loose in this town, it's all your fault..."  
  
Leatherface starts banging on the walls...  
  
Sheriff: "What the hell do you want!?"  
  
The sheriff turns around and slowly walks towards the cell where Leatherface is in.  
  
John: "No! Dont go near him!!"  
  
Sheriff: "Shut up!"  
  
John: "Listen to me!"  
  
Sheriff: "Shut up!!"  
  
The thunder began striking outside as hard rain poors down...  
  
Scene 18: Tiffany sitting in her room talking on the phone.  
  
Her mom called out to her from down stairs.  
  
Mrs.Versal: "Tiffany are you ok up there?"  
  
Tiff: "Hold on Wallace, Let me answer my mom real quick..."  
  
[Puts the phone aside and yelled out down stairs to her mom]  
  
Tiff: "Yes mom! I'm fine!"  
  
While talking on the phone with the tv on, a lightning strike outside and a reflection of a white face lookin outside her window.  
  
Tiff got the feeling that someone is standing on the balcony behind her looking through the window...  
  
She turns around and there was nothing there, she walk slowly towards the window and opens it up.  
  
Tiff: "Gosh, why is the weather like this all of a sudden..."Rain, rain rain please go away tonight is Halloween so come another day..."  
  
Suddenly the rain stops...  
  
Tiff: "Hmm,...It actually work...Miracle..."  
  
Wallace: "Really?...Hold on let me check outside...Wow! It actually stops..."  
  
Tiff: "That is so cool..."  
  
Her nail pollish roll over and drop from the table, as she quickly turns around.  
  
Tiff: "Scare me almost to death..."  
  
Wallace: "What did?"  
  
Tiff: "My nail polish..."  
  
Wallace: "Oh, ok..."  
  
Tiff: "I know your probably laughing at me right now."  
  
Wallace: "No I'm not...Ahaha..."  
  
Tiff: "See, you are laughing..."  
  
Tiffany got down and pick up her nail polish, then place it back on the table while Michael is seen in the background moving by her window and walks off into the shadow. She turns around and walks up to her window and found nothing out there...  
  
Tiff: "That strange, could of swore I heard a footstep awhile ago...Hmm must of been my imagination...?"  
  
Wallace: "So, should I go pick you up?"  
  
Tiff: "No, It's ok, just meet me inside the Bynes Restaurant ok...?"  
  
Wallace: "Alright, I'll see you then..."  
  
Tiff: "Bye..."  
  
Wallace: "Bye bye...I love you..."[he puts the phone down]  
  
Tiffany hurry up and got dress then ran on down stairs.  
  
Tiff: "Bye mom, I'm going out, dont wait up ok..."  
  
Mrs.Versal: "But your father said for you to not leave..."  
  
Tiff: "It's ok, I'll be back before he does..."  
  
She opens up the door and left...  
  
Scene 19: In the darkness, the camera moves into Tiffany backyard, Mr.Versal body has been crush with his head sticking out of the trashcan. The camera then moves slowly through the window and into the house. Mrs.Versal is seen cooking in the kitchen,while cooking, Mrs.Versal notice a cold air flew into the house, she walks out of the kitchen and had notice that the backdoor was open. She quickly walks up to the backdoor and locks it, then turns around and put her back to the door, suddenly the phone starts ringing and almost scare her to death. Mrs.Versal walks into the living room and picks up the phone.  
  
Mrs.Versal: "Hello?..."  
  
But nobody answer, while she stood there waiting for a reply, Michael walks by right behind her and into the kitchen. Since nobody answer, Mrs.Versal decided to put down the phone and walks back into the kitchen. The soup water got over heated and water starts boiling out of the pot. She looks down and notice that the light was turn up way too high.  
  
Mrs.Versal: "That strange? Could of swore I turn it down already..."  
  
Michael slowly walks up behind her, then finally grab her by the hair and pushes her head down into the pot then turn up the fire even higher. The water boil up with smokes steaming up as Mrs.Versal struggle in pain. Michael pulled her head out of the pot and the camera shows Mrs.Versal face being melt down and her skin began to peal off. Pieces of her hair falls apart, Michael pushes Mrs.Versal face down into the stove and dump the hot boil soup water all over her head while her face is push to the heated up stove. Michael then smashes down the pot right on top of her head crushing Mrs.Versal face completly...  
  
Michael just stood behind her tilting his head down left and right then opens up the kitchen drawer and dig through the knife then dumps it all to the floor and finally selected his all time favorite weapon. Michael just stood there in the kitchen looking at his new big fat kitchen knife.  
  
A dog jumps over the fence from the neighbor house and starts to bark outside. Michael decided to go out for a walk with his new found kitchen knife.  
  
The camera then moves on over into the next door neighbor house showing what happend inside. An old lady is seen laying on the floor dead covered in blood with a phone on her hand as if she was trying to call Mrs.Versal for help. Pinhead and his cenobites is seen walking in the house searching for something. Pinhead just stood in the living room watches the owner of the house being crucify by his cenobite Crucifion.  
  
Pinhead: "Have you found the box?"  
  
Crucifion: "No, there is nothing left here for us...Shall we move on?"  
  
Pinhead: "Going through the neighbor from house to house, once we find the box, there is nothing on earth that can stop us..."  
  
The house dog ran up towards Pinhead and start barking at him.  
  
Lawriff walks up towards the dog.  
  
Pinhead: "Do not kill it Lawriff!"  
  
Lawriff stops and turns around.  
  
Crucifion: "We do not!?"  
  
Pinhead walks up to the dog and looks down at it.  
  
Pinhead: "It may be of help to us..."  
  
The scene switches over to show what happend in Wallace room.  
  
Candle are lit inside the room, and a naked girl bouncing on top of Wallace,  
  
Naked chick: "Oh yes!!"  
  
Wallace: "That's right! Tiffany that's right!"  
  
Naked chick: "Who's Tiffany?"  
  
In one quick swung by a machete, the naked girl head got decapitated. Blood burst out shooting all over Wallace body as he pushes the body aside. Jason picks up his machete and stab Wallace through the stomach over and over and over again, then finally put the machete aside then picks up the tv set and smash it down into Wallace stomach splitting his inside apart.  
  
The lightning began striking outside with hard rain poors down, Jason picks back up his machete then tilt his head left and right looking at Wallace dead body while making the sound "Ch..Ch..Ah.Ah.Ah..." [Jason famous breathing or stalking sound from all Friday the 13th]  
  
Scene 20: Tiffany is sitting in the restaurant all by herself, looking outside as the rain poors down.  
  
Suddenly, Jay and Silent Bob walks into the restaurant.[Cameo appearance by Jay and Silent Bob from the movie (Jay and Silent Bob Strikes Back.)]  
  
They walk right up to Tiffany table and start smiling at her,  
  
Jay: "Hey babe, seats taken...??"  
  
Tiff: "Uh,...Actually yeah...It's taken..."  
  
Jay: "Not anymore..."  
  
Jay and Silent Bob took the seat right infront of Tiffany.  
  
Tiff: "Uh......Ok...?"  
  
Jay: "Yo babe, what you lookin at? Got the hots on us already? Nevermind, I take that back, there's no such thing as us. Your just lookin at me right? Cuzz I'm sure nobody gives a fuck about this fat fuck sittin next to me here..."  
  
Tiff: "Um, didn't I just say seats taken already?"  
  
Jay: "Yeah, that's why we sat here, so it wont be taken..."  
  
Tiff: "Well, that makes no sense at all..."  
  
Jay: "Fuck yeah, I got that alot, every fuckin where I go they said that..."  
  
Silent Bob just sat there giving face expression without sayin a word.  
  
Tiff: "Well, hope you guys have a nice day..."  
  
She quickly got up and walks on to another table, sitting and waiting for Wallace to arrive. After few minutes of waiting, Jay and Silent Bob follows along and sat right infront of her on the same table.  
  
Jay: "What's with the sad look on your face? Missin us already...?"  
  
Tiff: "Ok, why are you guys following me...?"  
  
Jay: "Because your such a hottie!"  
  
Tiff: "Thank you very much for saying so, but I got a date..."  
  
Jay: "Yeah, with us!"[he turns around and punches Bob shoulder]  
  
Silent Bob: "My name's Bob..."  
  
Jay: "Who the fuck gave you the right to talk bitch! Your silent Bob, you aint suppose to be talkin."  
  
Tiff: "Listen guys, I'm really not in the mood for this, so stop bugging me and go some place else ok?"  
  
Jay: "Ruuuuude bitch, just my type...fuck off lunch box, she aint your kind, go spank your monkey somewhere."  
  
Tiff: "Please go away..."  
  
Jay: "We're here to eat, your not eating anything, why dont you go away..."  
  
Tiff: "I would if I could, but I cant because I promise to meet someone here."  
  
Jay: "Maybe your date got kidnap and shit, either that or he's fucking another bitches...Yeah, you know them boys...Just want a piece of new poons everyday."  
  
Tiff: "You want me to call the cops on you guys? Get out of my face..."  
  
Jay: "Is it just me, or this bitch is being fuck up to us? Is it just me silent Bob?"  
  
Bob just did face expression and didn't say back a word.  
  
Jay: "Come on, say something you fat fuck."  
  
Tiff: "Look, are you guys gonna leave me alone or what?"  
  
Jay: "Where's the moneky at silent Bob?"  
  
Silent Bob didn't say a word beside doing face expression, and Jay actually understood what he ment...  
  
Jay: "Oh so you say the monkey just walked into the boys bathroom?..."  
  
The scene quickly moves over and shows what happend in the boys bathroom.  
  
A monkey is seen taken a piss, then turns around and flush the toilet. Three guy lays down on the bathroom floor dead with all their body being stab many times. The monkey walks around following blood trails on the floor then finally sees the killer doll Chucky with his pants down sitting on the toilet seat reading a news paper...  
  
The monkey jumps up and down laughing and pointing at the doll, as Chucky stares and toss aside the newspaper.  
  
Chucky: "What the hell are you looking at? What are you laughing at!? Never seen a doll taking a crap?"  
  
The monkey stop and looks around and finally understood the cause of death for the guys in this bathroom...  
  
Chucky pulled out his small knife,  
  
The monkey had fear look in the eyes and began shaking...  
  
Chucky: "Wait a minute, stabbing an animal is wrong..."  
  
He puts the knife away...  
  
The monkey took a sign of relief...  
  
Chucky: "But shooting them isn't..."  
  
Chucky smile then pulled out a gun and pointed at the monkey...  
  
The scene switches back over to Tiffany table.  
  
Jay: "So what do you say we go..."  
  
Tiff: "Go where?"  
  
Jay: "Go get sloppy, obviously I get in first, Silent Bob can have it later, cuzz I hate sloppy seconds..."  
  
Tiff: "Uh, get sloppy? Get in first?? What are you talking about??"  
  
Jay: "Fuck..."  
  
Tiff: "Sorry, go somewhere else..."  
  
Silent Bob tap Jay on the shoulder and points to a glass window infront of the restaurant.  
  
Jay: "Dude, Silent Bob what the fuck do you want?"[he turns around and look to the direction where silent Bob is pointing.]  
  
Jay: "Oh that is one fuck up dog..."  
  
A demon dog stood right infront of the restaurant with a long sharp fangs sticking out from it's mouth, then jumps through the glass door shattering glasses everywhere and run wild in the restaurant going under tables and jumps on them breakin down and terrorizing the entire place.  
  
Tiff: "Oh my god!"  
  
Jay: "Oh that's fuck up! Come on Silent Bob! Ain't gonna let no fucken dog mess up our Date!"  
  
Jay and Silent Bob walks up infront of Tiffany and guards her.  
  
Tiff: "What are you guys doing!?"  
  
Jay: "Don't worry you fine piece of ass, we'll protect you!"  
  
Silent Bob quickly turns around to Tiff then smile and raise his thumbs up.  
  
Tiff: "Guys we gotta get out of here come on!"  
  
Jay: "You go on ahead, we'll take care of this evil satanic beast, after all, I am the clit commander."  
  
Tiffany turns around and ran out of the restaurant through the back door.  
  
Jay and Silent Bob stood there looking at the demon dog as it bites it's teeth and charges in towards them.  
  
Jay: "Alright Silent Bob! Jebus is on our side...Right??"  
  
Silent Bob looks at the camera and and raise both of his shoulders up.  
  
Jay jumps up and hug Silent Bob.  
  
Jay: "Oh shit the dog is coming! Silent Bob, we're gonna die!"  
  
Silent Bob just stood there shaking with Jay holding on tight.  
  
The demon dog jumps up and was about to attack Jay and SilentBob, but a gun shot out of nowhere blew the dog away and smash into a glass table.  
  
Jay: "Are we dead yet??"  
  
Silent Bob turns to look at Jay with a weird look on his face.  
  
Jay touches his face and realize he isn't dead yet.  
  
Jay: "Oh fuck yeah, we're still alive tubby, let me bitch slap you to see if your still alive..."  
  
Silent Bob turns around and Jay bitch slap him across the face.  
  
Jay: "Dude...We are not dead yet...So what the fuck happend to the dog??"  
  
Silent Bob: "It got shot..."  
  
Jay and Silent Bob quickly turns around and sees a monkey standing infront of the bathroom blowing the smokes out of the gun.  
  
Jay: "Yeah...Your fucken monkey saves the day, it freakin blow the dog away just like it blow you last time Silent Bob."  
  
Silent Bob turns to the camera with a weird look on his face.  
  
The monkey throws the gun away and walks up to Jay and Silent Bob...  
  
Jay: "Dude, I came to this town to get some..., but guess not...My fucken new found girlfriend just fucken left..."  
  
Silent Bob pat Jay on the shoulder.  
  
Jay: "Oh well atleast we still got each other to trade head,..."  
  
Both Jay and Silent Bob turns around to look at the camera with a weird expression on their face.  
  
Jay, Silent Bob and the monkey gave each other a big hug then got up holding each other hands and walks out of the restaurant.  
  
Jay: "Dude, this town is fuck up...First we got chicks that dont dig us then we got a fuck up lookin dog running around and shit...Actually every town that we've been to always got fuck up stuff. Remember that one shit monster we fought last time, that's what happends when people dont flush...Fuck that, I'll just wait for my bitch to come out of jail and fuck me like she fucken said she would."  
  
Jay and Silent Bob walks out of the restaurant with the monkey walking in between holding on to their hands...  
  
The camera remains in the restaurant as it slowly moves down and shows the gun laying on the floor.  
  
Jay voice can still be heard even if their not in the scene.  
  
Jay: "Yeah, we're gonna go smoke some bong! Hey to think about it, that devil dog actually looks like your mom Silent Bob..."  
  
Scene: 21 Chucky hand can be seen reaches down and picks up the gun on the floor and began looking around.  
  
Chucky: "Where the fuck is that monkey at?....."  
  
Chucky slowly walks around in the trash up restaurant when suddenly, the demon dog pops up and Chucky was freak out and fall down on his ass...The dog jumps up towards Chucky as he picks up his gun and shot the dog many times through the throat...  
  
The dog fell down with blood drippin out of it's neck.  
  
Chucky got back up on his feet and wipe the dusk off of his overall...  
  
While in the police station, the sheriff interrogates Leatherface.  
  
Sheriff: "So, why did you kill people??"  
  
Leatherface just stood behind bars staring into the sheriff eyes...  
  
John: "Get away from him!!"  
  
The sheriff turn his head over to look at John,  
  
Sheriff: "Shut up already! I'll get back to you later!"  
  
Right when he turn his head back, Leatherface hand sticks out of the cell and grab the sheriff by the hair then began smashing his face to the bars over and over as he screams in pain.  
  
John: "No!!!"  
  
Leatherface continue smashing the sheriff head over and over then finally crush his face down to the floor with blood dripping all over the bar.  
  
John: "Oh shit...This can't be happening..."  
  
Leatherface got down and pulled the keys out from the sheriff pocket and unlock the cell then got out. Leatherface looks around and finally decided to pick up the sheriff dead body and throws him into the cell then slam the door shut locking the sheriff inside behind bars. Leatherface walks down the hall and finally passes by John cell as he turns around to look at John.  
  
John: "................."[he remain silent]  
  
Leatherface walks up to the front office then the jail became silent for awhile as John sat behind bars shaking...  
  
John: "Hope he doesn't come back....Hope he doesn't come back..."[whispering to himself]  
  
Out of the silents, a sound of a chainsaw began roaring and Leatherface runs out from the front office and went towards John cell.  
  
John: "Oh shit!!...Some body help me!!"  
  
Nommater how hard he screams, nobody can hear him because there was no one left in jail beside him and Leatherface.  
  
John: "Ahh no!! God!! I'm gonna die!!"  
  
John turns aorund lookin left and right trying to get out but there was no escape, Leatherface began cutting up the prison cell door with his chainsaw.  
  
John: "I'm gonna fuckin die!!Somebody hurry!! Help me!!"  
  
Building up the suspense, Leatherface chainsaw is cutting up the cell door with sparks flying around trying to break through to get John.  
  
While outside, Tiffany is running on the sidewalks with hard rain pours down. A deputy car pulled over right infront of her,  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Are you ok?"  
  
Tiff: "Please, you gotta help me...there's a wild beast back there!"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Alright, get in the car, I'll take you to safety!"  
  
Tiffany quickly got into Deputy Tubbs car.  
  
Tiff: "Listen! You gotta do something! There's a weird looking beast back there and it's attacking people!"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Ok, ok calm down..."  
  
Tiff: "You gotta believe me!"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "I believe you, but would you believe me??"  
  
Tiff: "What do you mean?"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "You know the item that was stolen from the museum...?"  
  
Tiff: "You mean my father museum?"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "You mean your father owns the Versal museum?"  
  
Tiff: "Yes..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Alright, I'll tell you everything later...Right now I gotta get back and report things to the sheriff..."  
  
Tiff: "Why dont you just contact him now?"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Nobody answer! I tried...Something is wrong..."  
  
The scene switches back and shows what happend inside of the jail.  
  
John: "Somebody help!!!"  
  
Leatherface continue cuttin up the bars...then finally breaks it. The lights then went out due to a lightning strike.  
  
The sound of chainsaw had stop and Leatherface is gone.  
  
Alone in the dark, John sat on his bed shaking in the torn up cell...  
  
He got up, and slowly walks forward trying to peak out and see if Leatherface is gone. Then out of the silents, Leatherface pops up knocking the cell down breakin it apart. John step back to the walls and into the shadow as Leatherface picks up his chainsaw then got shot in the shoulder and ran off through the back door.  
  
Deputy Tubbs walks into the office and down the hall with Tiffany following along right behind him. As he was walkin, John pops out of the shadow, yellin out  
  
John: "Oh thank god!!"  
  
Deputy Tubbs falls down on his ass...  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Jesus! Scare me almost to death! What's wrong with you!?"  
  
Tiffany help Tubbs get back up on his feet...  
  
John: "I'm sorry, I'm just happy that's all..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Well you wont be happy for long, once I tell you what happend..."  
  
John: "Alright, we gotta get out of here..."  
  
Tiff: "Let's go..."  
  
John: "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tiff: "Remember,...Last time you kidnap me, now it's my turn to kidnap you..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Yeah, we're basically kidnapping you out of prison..."  
  
John: "Alright then let's get out of here!"  
  
The three got to the front office but deputy Tubbs turns back and look down the hall...  
  
Tiff: "What's wrong??"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Where's the sheriff?"  
  
John: "Don't bother, he's dead, come on let's go!"  
  
They hurry and got inside deputy Tubbs car and left Springwood jail..."  
  
Scene 22: While driving, a conversation went inside the car.  
  
Tiff: "Alright, someone explain please, who was that chainsaw guy back there??"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "He is known as Leatherface..."  
  
Tiff: "Uh, detail please...??"  
  
John: "He's a cannibal..."  
  
Tiff: "Good description, but it doesn't fit with the bad news category..."  
  
John: "Sorry, you ask for details..."  
  
Tiff: "Ok, that's bad, first there's a devil looking dog attacking people in a restaurant and now there's a chainsaw freaky cannibal lookin dude on the run...Why in my town??"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "I wish that could be all, but Leatherface isn't the only thing loose here in town..."  
  
John: "Oh, don't forget about the walking talking doll I was talking about..."  
  
Tiff: "There you go again...Add more good details to the bad news category..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Also there's Michael and Jason..."  
  
Tiff: "Who's that??"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Their psycho killers..."  
  
Tiff: "Their also loose in this town??"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Yeah..."  
  
Tiff: "Wonderful..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "I'll fill you guys in with all the details later, for now I need to go pick up your parents Tiffany...Oh and believe me, I got alot of juicy details in my mouth..."  
  
Tiff: "Wait a minute, we go pick up my parents, then where are we going afterwards...?"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "We are heading to my place after that..."  
  
Tiff: "why...?"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Because it's safe...."  
  
Tiff: "Good enough...As long as you dont have no devil pet dog then I'm ok with that idea..."  
  
John: "How do we know your place is safe?"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Because it's small and I live alone, so it's obviously the safest place..."  
  
John and Tiffany looks at each other,  
  
John: "Wonderful description..."  
  
Finally they reaches Tiffany house.  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Alright, lets make this quick...Dont wanna bump into any psycho now..."  
  
John: "Um good idea..."  
  
Tiff: "Ok, lets go..."  
  
The three of them got out of the car and ran to the house, but the door is lock...  
  
John kept on ringing the door bell over and over...  
  
Tiff: "Hey dont do that! What if you wake my parents up??"  
  
John: "That's the idea..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Ok, Tiffany, dont you got the keys to your own house?"  
  
Tiff: "Um, I think I drop it somewhere..."  
  
John: "That's nice..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Ok, lets get to the back door!"  
  
The three of them ran around the house and to the back then found Mr.Versal father body all crush up in the trash can with his head sticking out.  
  
Tiff: "Dad...?? No!! This cant be happening!!"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Oh lord, someone beat us here to it..."  
  
John: "The back door seems to be open...Lets go!"  
  
John was about to run in, but deputy Tubbs stop him and pulled him back...  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Be careful..."  
  
John: "Alright, if you put it that way, how about you go in first..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Watch my back..."  
  
John: "Oh I'm watching, but I cant guaranteed protecting..."  
  
Tiffany is holding on to Johns back and John is walking slowly right behind Deputy Tubbs.  
  
They slowly opens the door and enters the house quietly...  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Alright...Don't make a noise..." [he whisper softly]  
  
Tiffany pushes the door back alittle and it slam shut...  
  
Deputy Tubbs turns around to look at Tiffany.  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "So much for being silent..."  
  
Tiff: "Sorry..."  
  
They slowly walks up into the kitchen and saw Mrs.Versal body lays on the kitchen floor with her face all burned up..."  
  
Tiff: "Nooo....!!" [she scream out loud]  
  
John covered Tiffany mouth.  
  
John: "Shhhhh.....Be quiet...The killer might hear us..." [he whisper softly into her ear]  
  
Tiffany hold on to John with tears in her eyes after witnessing the death of her parents...  
  
John moves his elbow back and knock a fork to the ground as it bounce making a loud noise on the floor.  
  
Deputy Tubbs turns around and looks at John.  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "There goes the silent..."  
  
All of a sudden, a girl noise is heard screaming loudly from outside.  
  
John: "There goes the neighborhood...Come on lets get out of here!"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Your right..."  
  
Tiffany stood there in shock watches her mom dead body...John quickly grab her by the arm.  
  
John: "I'm sorry, but we gotta go!"  
  
The three of them left the house and ran back to the front yard and found a dog dead body on the grass with it's inside all cut out...  
  
John: "Oh my god...Leatherface is here already..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "This isn't Leatherface doing,..."  
  
John: "How do you know??"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Because Leatherface only eat humans..."  
  
They hurry and got inside deputy Tubbs car and drove out of the scene...  
  
Scene 23: Although it's raining very hard, some kids are still running around trick or treating.  
  
Two kids is seen knocking on a door, then an old lady opens up the door and smile  
  
Kids: "Trick or Treat!!!"  
  
Jason walks up from behind the old lady and slice her in half from top to bottom with his machete. The kids scream out loud then drop their candy bags and ran off...  
  
Jason just stood there breathing, [chi...chi...ah...ah...]  
  
While on the other side of the street, one kid is knocking on another door...  
  
This time Leatherface ends up to be the one opening the door,  
  
Kids: "Trick or Treat!!!"  
  
Leatherface raise up a hammer and smack the kid right in the head with it then drag the body in the house and slam the door shut.  
  
While Michael is seen walking around lost in Elm Street.  
  
The scene switches over and show Deputy Tubbs stoping his car.  
  
John: "Why are we stopping!?"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Look there's someone running out from the school..."  
  
John: "Oh wait that's the janitor!"  
  
Tiff: "Hey, look! That's Ms.Jen!"  
  
Janitor Todd and Ms.Jen finally got to the the car.  
  
Ms.Jen: "There's a psycho freak in the school and I think he's coming after us!"  
  
Janitor Todd: "It's the devil himself!"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Alright, get in!"  
  
The janitor and Ms.Jen got into the back seat, and Deputy Tubbs continue driving.  
  
John: "Alright, what were you two running away from??"  
  
Ms.Jen: "A guy with pins out of his head..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "It's the devil himself!"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Alright, did you just said pins on his head??"  
  
Ms.Jen: "Yes! He has these weird long leathercoat and has a white face with pins."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Cenobites..."  
  
Tiff: "A what!?"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Ok ok, I'll explain it once we're at my place..."  
  
End of scene...  
  
Scene 24: Finally they arrive at Deputy Tubbs apartment...  
  
John: "Ok make sure the door is lock..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "It's lock..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "I'll watch by the window and see if there's any sign of the devil..."  
  
Tiff: "It's cold in here..."  
  
Ms.Jen: "Yeah she's right, it's pretty chilly here..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Alright Todd, you let us know if there's anything goin on out there, and John turn on my computer, I'll go get the heater started."  
  
Ms.Jen and Tiffany sat down on the couch.  
  
Few moments later Deputy Tubbs got back with a warm cup of coffee for everyone.  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Alright, it's gonna get warmer pretty soon, atleast we're secure for now..."  
  
He went and sat on the chair and log on into the internet.  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Ok, everybody...Watch this video..."  
  
He pop a video tape into the vcr and press play...  
  
The video tape shows a lab and inside the computer lab, a couple teen is seen in the video screaming and falling down as a big man with a hockey mask grabs a deputy and both got shock by electricity from the computer and smokes completely covered the room but the film still roll...In one quick flash Pinhead face is seen infront of the camera and the tape stop..  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "What do you guys think of that?"  
  
Ms.Jen: "That's the guy we saw!"  
  
Janitor Todd: "It's the devil himself lookin right at the camera..."  
  
Tiff: "That deputy looks alot like you..."  
  
John: "Yeah, he does..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Correct, that was my brother..."  
  
Tiff: "I'm sorry..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "His name is Stubbs and mine is Tubbs, we're twin..."  
  
John: "I see, so what really happend there??"  
  
Tubbs: "Westin Hills: a mental institution, All the kids from the late 80s and early 90s were sent there to be tested and use for experiments due to their insanity...but the kids weren't the one who were insane, it's their parents..."  
  
Tiff: "What...??"  
  
John: "Ok, this is getting strange..."  
  
Tubbs: "The kids were being drug with a new pill known as Hypnosill, it's an experimental dream suppressant"  
  
Ms.Jen: "Why were they given that??"  
  
Tubbs: "So they wont dream..."  
  
Tiff: "What's wrong with them dreaming?"  
  
Tubbs: "According to the parents, their dream causes their insanity..."  
  
John: "That's wack..."  
  
Tubbs: "What's even worse was that this is all taken place here on Elm Street..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "That's right, this town has a deep dark secrete that should never be reveal to the future generation..."  
  
Tiff: "So who's that big guy with a hockey mask that kill your brother in the tape?"  
  
Tubbs: "That was Jason Voorhees, I did research on him, he's the killer of camp blood, the one who invaded Elm Street but was later stop..."  
  
John: "Oh yeah, the one in Crystal Lake that drown and came back for revenge right??"  
  
Tubbs: "That's him..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs got on to the net and opens up a webpage.  
  
Tubbs: "Alright, now everybody listen up...I did alot of research on the guy who killed my brother, follow along an address in the article about it, I came across this website...It has all the info on not just one but all the killer in history..."  
  
Deputy Tubbs use the scroll bar and scrolls down the list of killer in the website.  
  
Tiff: "Oh my god that's alot of killer..."  
  
John: "Goes to show how bad our world is..."  
  
Tubbs: "Ok, who background story you want to read about?"  
  
John: "The killer doll! I want to check that one out..."  
  
Tubbs: "Ok, according to this site, his real name was Charles Lee Ray and his nick name is Chucky, the psycho killer that runs around in Chicago that later was gun down by a detective. Everybody thought he died, but he didn't, he uses some strange voodoo powers to transfer his soul into a doll near by. From here on, his whereabouts are unknown... The article is entitle "Child's Play"  
  
John: "Not anymore..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "Hey! I just saw a weird lookin doll ran by outside..."  
  
Tiff: "There goes his whereabouts..."  
  
Tubbs: "Alright, who elses history you want to know?"  
  
Tiff: "The one who kill your brother, I want to know more about him..."  
  
Tubbs: "His name is Jason Voorhees, he was born on Friday the 13th, 1946 and die by drowning in Crystal Lake on the summer of 1957. His mother took revenge on the worker there who wasn't paying attention to her son death. Right after Mrs.Voorhees die, Jason rise out from the lake and began his killing spree with one of the most body counts in the history of all killers. The article is entitle "Friday The 13th"  
  
John: "Wow...Must be a strong guy..."  
  
Tubbs: "Next we have Michael Myers, born in 1957, the killer of Haddonfield. It was a cold Halloween night in 1963 when six year old Michael Audrey Myers brutally murdered his 17-year-old sister, Judith Margaret Myers. He was sentenced to the Smith's Grove-Warren County Sanitarium for his brutal crime. There, he remained locked away and dormant for 15 years. But on October 30, 1978, while being transferred for a court date, the 21- year-old Michael Myers steals a car and escapes Smith's Grove. He returns to his quiet hometown of Haddonfield, Illinois. The article is entitle "Halloween: The Night He Came Home"  
  
Tiff: "Wow..."  
  
Tubbs: "Next we have, Thomas Hewitt also known as Leatherface. On August 20th 1973, police were dispatched to the remote farmhouse of Thomas Hewitt, a former head-skinner at a local slaughterhouse in Travis County, Texas. What they found within the confines of his cryptic residence was the butchered remains of 33 victims, a chilling discovery that shocked and horrified a nation in what many still call the most gruesome mass murder case of all time. Brandishing a chainsaw and wearing the grotesque flesh masks of his victims, the killer became forever known as "Leatherface" when sensational headlines were splashed across newspapers throughout the state of Texas: "House of Horrors Stuns Nation - Massacre in Texas." Police and FBI eventually gunned down a man wearing a leathery mask and declared they had their killer and abruptly closed the case. However, in the years that followed, many close to the grisly murder case would come forward to level accusations that police had botched the investigation and knowingly killed the wrong man. Today the case is still open...This article is entitle "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre"  
  
John: "Yeah, case still opens alright, I almost got kill by him many times now, scare the shit out me..."  
  
Tiff: "So who's next...?"  
  
Tubbs: "Next we got Captain Elliot Spencer the Dark Prince of Pain, Angel of Suffering, Leviathan's Lord of the Damned, he who is known as Pinhead.  
  
Janitor Todd: "That's the guy we saw!"  
  
John: "Alright, go on with the article."  
  
Tubbs: "It was said that he was once human until he found a mysterious puzzle box known as the "Lament Configuration" The "Lament Configuration" is a puzzle box that when solved calls forth the Cenobites from Hell. The box is said to offer the user "an experience beyond the limits; pain and pleasure, indivisible". But the price for such experience is reported to be your soul. It is also said that the box can be used to send the Cenobites back to Hell. As to which plain, dimension or time Pinhead walk currently is unknown. This article is entitle "Hellraiser"  
  
John: "Interesting,..."  
  
Tiff: "Does Elm Street has it's own killer??"  
  
Tubbs: "There's no killer in this town...No such history of it either..."  
  
John: "Are you telling the truth?"  
  
Tiff: "yeah, are you?"  
  
Tubbs: "Yeah..."  
  
Scene 25: Tiffany cell phone began ringing and she quickly answer the phone.  
  
Tff: "Hello?"  
  
Josh: "Yo, Tiff? What's up? The reason why I'm calling you is because I'm freak out right now."  
  
Tiff: "Why are you freak out?? What happend?"  
  
Josh: "I was talkin with my other friend online and he send me this one link to a website."  
  
Tiff: "What, is it like "fear dot com" or something?"  
  
Josh: "It's worser then fear.com, this shit is totally freaky...It tells the history about Springwood and the nightmare that spread fear all across Elm Street..."  
  
Tiff: "My phone battery is dead could you meet me on "AIM"?  
  
Josh: "Sure...I'm already log on right now..."  
  
Tiffany puts the phone down,  
  
Tiff: "Could I use your pc real quick?"  
  
Deputy Tubbs: "Sure..."  
  
Tiffany quickly log onto AIM.  
  
Tubbs: "What happend? What's goin on?"  
  
Tiff: "My friend want to talk to me about something..."  
  
[Bink!] Josh send Tiffany a private message.  
  
Josh: "Yo..."  
  
Tiff: "I'm here..."  
  
Josh: "You sure you want to read about this??"  
  
Tiff: "Yes..."  
  
Josh: "Here's the link to the site.  
  
Credits to: Shawn, Webmaster of Y2Krueger  
  
Tiffany click on the link to the website and read the whole history of Springwood and about the maniac known as Freddy Krueger. She quickly got up from the seat and turns to look at Deputy Tubbs.  
  
Tiff: "You lied!"  
  
John: "Yeah, thought you said there's no killer history in this town?"  
  
Tubbs: "Look, I didn't think it's the right thing to do..."  
  
Tiff: "So the right thing to do is to lie?"  
  
Tubbs: "Yes, it's best that way..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "There's no point in lying anymore...Now that you know about Fred Krueger and the history of his past, you'll be just another victim..."  
  
John: "Hey, shut up...I'm sick of words related to death...I want to live!"  
  
Tiff: "So basically once we know his name, we sleep and this dream demon will get us??"  
  
Tubbs: "Actually not unless you fear him..."  
  
Tiff: "After reading about his history I'm pretty shaky right now, is that consider fearing?"  
  
Tubbs: "No, it probably just means that your cold right now that's all..."  
  
John: "Oh this is bad...We have the killer of Halloween,Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Child's Play, Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Hellraiser all in this town right now right here tonight...We gotta get out of here..."  
  
Tubbs: "And go to where?!?"  
  
John: "I dont know! Anywhere but here ok!"[he walks around back and forth]  
  
Tubbs: "If those killer out there kills everyone in this town, sooner or later they'll be no safe place at all..."  
  
Tiff: "What are we going to do??"  
  
Janitor Todd: "We're all gonna die..."  
  
John: "That's great, thanks man, that's alot of help..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "For sure by morning, we're all dead..."  
  
Tubbs: "Would you shut the hell up!"  
  
Janitor Todd: "I'm just stating the fact here, think about it!"  
  
Tubbs: "Think about what!?"  
  
Janitor Todd: "We're not safe sleeping, we're not safe being awake, we're not safe going out there and we're definitely not safe in here either!!"  
  
John: "That's right...He's definitely right..."  
  
Tubbs: "Maybe if you guys would shut the fuck up! Then we might have more chance of staying alive..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "Define alive..."  
  
John: "A living breathing life form..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "Correct! But with those killers out there, that wont matter anymore..."  
  
Tubbs: "Alright, just shut up..."  
  
Tiff: "Instead of fighting each other! Why dont we help each other with a strategy!"  
  
John: "Strategy as in finding a quicker way to die???"  
  
Tubbs: "Why does every word that's coming out of your mouth pointing out death??"  
  
John: "Well cuzz everywhere I turn to right now I see death..."  
  
Tubbs: "I agree with the strategy idea..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "Why dont we vote..."  
  
Tubbs: "What vote??"  
  
Janitor Todd: "Who wants to get the fuck out of this town raise your hand!"  
  
Janitor Todd raises his hand and John quickly raise up his hand...  
  
Janitor Todd: "Alright, 2 vote so far for staying alive..."  
  
Tubbs: "You guys are idiot, when are you gonna pull your head out of your ass and smell the fresh air...We can live through the day if we work together...Like I said before, if we dont stop these killers, they'll go after you anyways so whats the point in running??"  
  
John: "Hey, live for a day is better then an hour..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "Like the old saying goes, to escape death, one must get the fuck out of death way..."  
  
Tiff: "You guys are wasting time!"  
  
John: "Hey, I'm not the one trying to come up with a plan here..."  
  
Tubbs: "It's about time we go out there..."  
  
John: "To do what???"  
  
Janitor Todd: "To die! How great is that!?"  
  
Tubbs: "Listen up! We're going to fight back!"  
  
John: "Go and fight all you want, once I go through that door, I'm getting the fuck out of here..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "Like an old saying goes, to win a fight, one must run!"  
  
Tubbs: "Look, I dont give a shit where you guys gonna go! But if we team up we can beat these killers...First of all, what do we know about them??"  
  
John: "Uh, their the one that's going to kill us??"  
  
Tubbs: "No!!, Listen up...First off we got Michael Myers, the reason why he's killing people because he's curse by the the power of Thorn. For some strange reason the star spell out Thorn in the night sky on Halloween night and when it appears, he appears...Plus he's still only humans, not impossible to stop...Also, the curse of Thorn means animal sacrifice. Which in this case, Michael eats them to get his energy."  
  
John: "Well that explain the dead dog we saw that was half eaten."  
  
Secondly, we have Jason Voorhees, a walking zombie that is........Lets just say "Strong"  
  
John: "Could we say impossible?"  
  
Janitor Todd: "Alright go on with the list..."  
  
Tubbs: "Third we have Freddy Krueger, can only haunts you in your nightmare, pretty much a weakling if drag into the real world..."  
  
John: "You can do that?? How about we start with him?"  
  
Janitor Todd: "We can drag him to the real world then all of us jump in and beat the shit out of him..."  
  
John: "Yeah sounds great, but who's gonna dream of him?? Definitely not me...."  
  
Tubbs: "Alright, next we have Chucky, the walking talking doll that's possess by a psycho killer who's not all that powerful...Anybody want to take him on??"  
  
John: "Me! I'm in! I'll be the one to stop this guy..."  
  
Tubbs: "Next we have Leatherface, a big guy who runs around with chainsaw that kills his victim and later serve for lunch, breakfast and dinner..."  
  
John: "Nope, not my taste..."  
  
Tubbs: "Last but not least, we have Pinhead..."  
  
John: "Yeah, last and not least alright..."  
  
Tubbs: "The Cenobites from hell with pins all over his head...He can also summon chains and hook. So who wants to send him back to hell??"  
  
John: "Mess with him and the only one being send to hell is you..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "Well, that was useless, what a plan...It's just not workin for me..."  
  
Tubbs: "We can beat them! We must stick together and live through the night...I mean think about it, Freddy, Jason and Chucky was killed many times before, Leatherface and Pinhead could be stop, as for Michael, he was never killed, not once, not at all, but that doesn't mean he cant be stop. Afterall, he is still only human."  
  
John: "Just because he's only human and was never actually killed, nobody ever decapitated him or try any moves like that before, doesn't mean that it would work on him. Afterall, if Freddy and Jason was killed many times but return in later years, what makes you think Michael can be stop?? They'll all just return somehow in later sequals..."  
  
Tubbs: "Why are you talking about sequals? You act as though we're in a movie. I'm serious about this, it's about time to put these killers down forever...We'll just have to try atleast."  
  
John: "Alright, may god be with us..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "Amen..."  
  
Tubbs: "Ok, here are their weak point listen up..." "Michael is human, and that's his weakness. Jason has fear of water due to the fact that he was drown. Freddy has fear of fire because that's what burn him to death. Chucky fear everything that can kick his ass. Leatherface fear of cutting up his own leg, because he did it once and I'm sure it hurts like fuck. As for Pinhead, he has fear of the puzzle box, because that's what brought him and can also stop him..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "Guess what I fear?"  
  
John: "What?"  
  
Janitor Todd: "All of the above..."  
  
John: "Yeah, I think we all have the same fear, we're all scare to death right now..."  
  
Tiff: "Are you guys even using your brain?"  
  
John: "Nope..."  
  
Tubbs: "What is it Tiffany?"  
  
Tiff: "Hello?, Brain to head anybody home?, Instead of trying to fight them, why dont we let them fight each other..."  
  
Tubbs: "That's right! Why didn't I think of it before..."  
  
John: "Your plan sounds good Tiff..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "The chicks got brains and braws..."  
  
Tiff: "First of all, we need to figure out a way to put them all in one ring together then let them go all at it...By morning, they'll be nothing left of any of them..."  
  
John: "And any of us..."  
  
Tiff: "Don't be stupid."  
  
John: "I'm just playin, this plan might actually work..."  
  
Janitor Todd: "I'm sure it'll work..."  
  
Tiffany walks up and look out the window and sees Michael standing there under the tree.  
  
Tiff: "Oh my god!"[she turns her head away for awhile then look back and Michael was gone]  
  
John: "What, what is it??"  
  
Tiff: "I saw a guy with a white mask standing down there..."  
  
Tubbs: "Are you sure?"  
  
Tiff: "Yes! But when I turn my head around and look back, he was gone..."  
  
Tubbs: "Michael Myers...Gotta be him..."  
  
John: "How do you know?"  
  
Tubbs: "Who else wears a white mask?"  
  
John: "Jason?"  
  
Tubbs: "No, Jason wears a hockey mask."  
  
John: "Since you know so much, why dont you answer me this, "Why do Jason wear a hockey mask?"  
  
Tubbs: "Well if you were Jason, what would you prefer? "A burlap sack?"  
  
Janitor Todd tap Ms.Jen on the shoulder waking her up.  
  
Ms.Jen: "What's goin on??"  
  
Janitor Todd: "Now isn't the time to sleep..."  
  
Ms.Jen: "What did I miss?"  
  
Chucky: "The window..."  
  
Everybody in the room quickly turn around and sees Chucky standing on a table right behind them.  
  
Scene 26: Chucky: "You fucker forgot to look at the back window..."  
  
John: "Uh, guys what do we do now?"  
  
Tubbs: "In this situation, lets stick to my plan, team up and whoop some ass."  
  
Deputy Tubbs quickly pulled out a gun but was shot down in the leg by Chucky.  
  
Chucky: "Ahaha...Did I heard whoop the shit awhile ago? Who's whoopin who now?"  
  
John ran in and kick the gun away from Chucky hands, then Chucky jumps up and knock him right in the face.  
  
John: "Oh shit..."  
  
Chucky jumps down and ran under the table then starts biting deputy Tubbs wounded leg.  
  
Tubbs: "Ahhh!...[he screams in pain]  
  
Tiffany picks Chucky up and throws him across the room and Chucky head smashes through a table.  
  
Tiffany and Ms.Jen help deputy Tubbs up and goes to the door.  
  
John: "Hurry! Open the freakin door already!!"  
  
Ms.Jen finally got the door to be open, but right when they open up the door, Michael stood there face to face in their door step.  
  
Janitor Todd: "Oh shit!!"  
  
Janitor Todd ran up and kicks Michael in the stomach knocking him down to the ground. But Michael quickly got back up on his feet.  
  
Janitor Todd: "Alright, so you wanna play huh!? Fucken take this!"  
  
He jumps up and was about to do a spin kick, but was stab in the air through the stomach by Michael.  
  
Michael tilt his head left and right as he lift up janitor Todd body higher in the air.  
  
Janitor Todd: "Go.....get out of here......Now!!!"[blood gush out of his mouth]  
  
Michael drop Todds body down and put one foot over his throat and began stabing him multiple times in the chest...Then got up and slowly turns around and walks through the door.  
  
Jennifer, deputy Tubbs and Ms.Jen is shock and just stood by the wall shaking and didn't do anything. Chucky slowly comes from behind while Michael come from the front, John and the other are stuck in the middle. Finally John look down and saw a gun on the floor, he quickly got down and picks up the gun then turns around and shot Chucky in the shoulder then turns around again and shot Michael 6 times through the chest...  
  
John: "Come on, let's go!"  
  
John and the others finally made their way out of the room and down to the parking lot.  
  
John: "Give me the keys, I'll drive!"  
  
Deputy Tubbs throws the keys over to John, then they all got inside the car and drove out of the scene.  
  
Scene 27: While in the car, everybody is panicking as Tiffany picks up her cell phone and call up her friend Rachele.  
  
Tiff: "Come on....Pick up the phone...Please pick up the phone..."  
  
Tubbs: Who are you calling?"  
  
Tiff: "My friend Rachele."  
  
On the other side Rachele finally picks up the phone.  
  
Rachele: "Hello?"  
  
Tiff: "Rachele! Lock your door and block all your window...We're going to get you."  
  
Rachele: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Tiff: "Just do it!"  
  
Rachele: "Tiffany are you ok?? First Josh call and freak me out now your freaking me out."  
  
Tiff: "I have no time to explain just lock your door!"  
  
Rachele: "I can't, I'm not even home right now."  
  
Tiff: "Ok, where are you at?"  
  
Rachele: "I'm usin Tim room right now."  
  
Tiff: "What??..I thought you were gonna go over Josh house?"  
  
Rachele: "Josh just pisses me off, so I'm at Tim house right now, their having a costume party downstairs. I'm sorry your dad cancel your party tonight...So Tim call up friends over and we have the costume party here. Although right now it's pretty boring."  
  
Tiff: "Listen, are you alone in the room?"  
  
Rachele: "What? You think I'm cheating on Josh? He's the one cheating on me and go for a stupid internet bitch."  
  
Tiff: "Listen! Are you alone right now?"  
  
Rachele: "Yes Tiffany! I'm alone right now, everybody else is partying down stairs right now why??"  
  
Tiff: "Go hide in the closet, cuzz your not safe anywhere right now, not even outside. Just hide in a closet until we go get you."  
  
Rachele: "Um, I know you've probably been through alot today Tiff, but are you really OK??"  
  
Tiff: "Just do what I tell you!"  
  
Rachele: "Sorry, I'm sleepy right now, I'm having a big headache, and sleeping in the closet wont help either. Josh call me earlier and told me this freaky story about our town and about a killer name Freddy."  
  
Tiff: "What!? Josh told you that!?"  
  
Rachele: "Yeah...But you know Josh, he's stupid. Oooh, Freddy is in my dream Ha...Ha...Very funny, I rather go to sleep and dream of Freddy instead of that idiot of a boyfriend Josh."  
  
Tiff: "Listen! What ever you do dont go to sleep! Just wait for me, I'll be there."  
  
Rachele: "Sorry, I dont think I can stay awake any longer. My headache is killin me, so I took some sleeping pill. Soon I'll be in lala land. Goodnight Tiff..."  
  
Tiff: "Dont!! Rachele, he's gonna kill you! Whatever you do dont go to sleep! Please!!"  
  
Rachele: "Alright alright. I'll wait for you."  
  
Tiff: "Ok good...What's the address to the house again?"  
  
Rachele: "You dont know where Tim live? Thought I told you already."  
  
Tiff: "Sorry, I forgot to write it down."  
  
Rachele: "Ok, you got anything to write on??"  
  
Tiff: "Yes." [she pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen ready to write down the address]  
  
Rachele: "Ok, the address is..."  
  
Tiffany battery went dead and her phone went down.  
  
Tiff: "No....This can't be...My phone is dead, I didn't even get to write down the address yet."  
  
John: "Oh great, I have no idea where I'm goin now."  
  
Ms.Jen: "We can go to the school, it should have all the students address."  
  
Tiff: "That's right, John head for the school."  
  
Ms.Jen: "Wait, but that guy with the pin on his head is in there...It's not safe in the building."  
  
Tiff: "We have no choice but to go! If we're too late, Freddy's gonna get Rachele."  
  
John: "Alright, then to the school it is."  
  
End of scene.  
  
Scene 28: Arriving at the school.  
  
John: "Alright, we're here..."[he shakes up]  
  
Ms.Jen: "I'm not goin in there, that suicide."  
  
Tubbs: "If you guys are scare, I'll go."  
  
Tiff: "Your not in any condition to move, so stay in the car, wait till me and John gets back."  
  
John: "What? I ain't going anywhere...It's freaky in there as much as it is outside."  
  
Tiff: "I'm sorry, guess I'll go alone."  
  
Tiffany got out of the car and ran into the school.  
  
John: "Dammit...Why is she doin all this for her friend? Their stupid anyways"  
  
Tubbs: "Because Tiffany is a nice girl and she'll do this for you also if the situation comes."  
  
John: "Alright, you guys stay here, I'll go in after her."  
  
Ms.Jen: "I warn you, the pinhead dude is in there."  
  
John: "Sorry, I can't let her go in there all by herself..."  
  
He got out of the car and ran into the school.  
  
Ms.Jen: "You think they'll be ok in there??"  
  
Tubbs: "Dont worry they'll be back soon..."  
  
Ms.Jen: "What if they got kill?"  
  
Tubbs: "Dont say that, they'll be ok, I know it"  
  
Ms.Jen: "But if they wont come back in 10 minute, I'll have to drive us out of here."  
  
Tubbs: "Dont worry, none of us is gonna die, and if we die, we'll die together. But I'm sure we'll all make it through this alive."  
  
The scene switches over to Rachele room. [Note: In this scene Freddy original theme is playing in the background]  
  
She lays her head down on the pillow, then all of a sudden she can feel someone licking her foot. Rachele quickly back up and looks around just to find no one. She then lays her head back down and went to sleep. This time she can feel something licking her face, as she opens her eyes and look, she sees a long tongue coming down from the roof dripping slime all over her.  
  
Rachele: "Oh my god! [she got freak out and scream out loud]  
  
Rachele quickly jumps off the bed and ran into a bathroom locking herself inside.  
  
She step away from the door and sat back on the toilet, when all of a sudden, she can feel something was licking her ass. Rachele quicly jumps away from the toilet seat then look and saw a creepy long tongue sticking out from the toilet and went back inside.  
  
Rachele got freak out, then the bathroom door start banging very hard as though someone was trying to kick in. Rachele step away from the door with a scare look on her face, and then a figure pops out of the mirror behind her and starts grabbing her shoulder. Rachele turns around and sees the mirror forming a face, she then falls down and crawls into a corner with tears coming down from her eyes. Finally, Out of the mirror Freddy appear.  
  
Rachele quickly got up and stare into Freddy eyes.  
  
Rachele: "Your Fred Krueger aren't you!?"  
  
Freddy: "It's nice to see new faces..."  
  
Rachele: "I know this is all just a dream, your nothing! There is nothing to fear but fear itself! I'm not afraid of you, your nothing but a stupid dream demon. Your image only appear in dream because of the fear we have in ourself. You'll fade away and I will wake back up in bed having just a stupid nightmare..."  
  
She turns her back at Freddy and closes her eyes...  
  
Freddy stand right behind her laughing and pointing, then start tapping her shoulder.  
  
Rachele: "Go away, I'm not afraid of you..."  
  
Freddy: "Ohh...I'm hurt, if you dont have fear for me, then why am I still here??"  
  
Rachele quickly turns around and slap Freddy across the face.  
  
Rachele: "Your nothing!, Why would someone have fear towards a guy with a cheap Halloween costume and a gay lookin hat like you anyway!"  
  
She stare into Freddy eyes.  
  
Freddy: "What are you looking at?"  
  
Rachele: "That's what I'm trying to figure out..."  
  
Freddy: "Why dont you try the mirror for size bitch!"  
  
Freddy grabs Rachele by the hair and throws her to the mirror  
  
Then pick her up by the head.  
  
Freddy: "Time to wash your make-up little girl."  
  
Freddy dump Rachele head into the toilet and began drowning her with the toilet water. He then flushes the toilet and looks at the water as it spins in circle.  
  
Freddy: "This is fun......"  
  
Freddy flush the toilet over and over with Rachele head inside, then finally pulled her head out of the toilet.  
  
Freddy: "How you like my royal flush..."  
  
He grabs Rachele and throws her to the wall, then it breaks through into another room and Rachele falls down a long stairs and then landed face first to the dusty floor.  
  
Rachele slowly got up then looks around and notice she was in another house. [Note: she's in Freddy house]  
  
She looks around and sees the front door, and the ground underneath her began to shake as she makes her way to the front. The ground blew up and block her path and Rachele took another path trying to escape the house. The floor kept on blowing up at random spot as she tries to run around avoiding it trying to get out of the house. She then sees a door in the corner, Rachele opens up the door then ran on down, and the path leads her to the basement of the house. Rachele, looks around and sees little children being slaughter left and right by an unseen force. There's a fire burning in the front, and out of the fire, Freddy walks out.  
  
Freddy: "Welcome to my playground...Hahaha..."[he gave out a wicked laugh]  
  
Rachele turns around and ran out of the basement and back upstairs then finally made it through the front door. But right when she opens the door, a huge tornado was infront of her sucking the hole entire house up. Rachele hold on tight to the door knob trying not to get pulled by the tornado. Freddy walks up to Rachele and smile at her,  
  
Freddy: "What's wrong? I know you like to suck, so suck it up!"  
  
He cuts her finger off with his claws, and Rachele went flying up into the tornado.  
  
Freddy looks up to Rachele as she's being pulled up.  
  
Freddy: "Swallow while your at it! Ahaha![once again he gave out another freaky laugh]  
  
Rachele skin is being pulled off by the wind, and her soul fly straight into Freddy chest.  
  
Freddy: "I forgot how good this feeling was..."  
  
While in reality, she's shaking in bed with her skin torn off and blood began gushing out of her body then flows up and covered the ceiling then splashes back down flooding the entire room with blood.  
  
Scene 29: The scene opens up inside the school as John search down the dark hall lookin for Tiffany.  
  
John: "Tiff? Where are you...?"  
  
John continue walking down the dark long hallway, sounds of footstep echoes through the hall as though someone was walking right behind him. John turns around and search all direction trying to figure out where the footstep sound came from.  
  
John: "Tiff, this isn't funny, where are you??"  
  
John looks down the hall, and out of the shadow, a cenobites walks out and stood still blocking the hallway up ahead. John got freak out and quickly turn around and another cenobite is blocking the hallway behind him. He got freak out even more and looks left and right and notice that both hall is block and he's stuck in the middle. John quickly ran down stairs and Pinhead stood there blocking the way.  
  
John: "Oh shit..."  
  
Pinhead looks up and John,.  
  
Pinhead: "What's wrong? Where are you going? Lawriff and Crucifion wants to play with you."  
  
John: "Fuck that."  
  
John steps back and ran on up stairs. Once he got to the top floor, he was shaking down in his knee and freak out knowing he's trap in the building.  
  
John: "Tiffany!!!Wherever you are!!The cenobites are here!!Get out now!!!" [he screams out loud telling Tiff to run knowing he would probably die]  
  
John looks around trying to find a spot to hide. Then out from the shadow Pinhead and his other two cenobites walks out right behind him. John quickly turns around and slowly walk backward then felt a wall behind him. John was so scare and got down on his knees knowing he would die because he's trap in a dead end. Pinhead and the other cenobite walks straight towards John,.  
  
Pinhead: "It's time to play..."  
  
Tiff: "John!!!"[she scream out loud from somewhere in the building]  
  
Pinhead turns around and look around then turns back and look at John.  
  
Pinhead: "We'll play with you later..."  
  
Pinhead and his cenobites walks on downstairs.  
  
John: "Wheww....That was close...Wait a minute...Tiffany..."  
  
John finally realize that Pinhead was going after Tiff, he quickly got up on his feet and ran on down stairs...Tiff runs around in the hall lookin for John, then bumps into him as he was coming from upstairs. The two of them falls down on their ass and was scare of each other.  
  
John: "Scare me almost to death..."  
  
Tiff: "Your the one that's scary, what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
John: "I came to look for you..."  
  
Tiff: "Why??"  
  
John: "Because I think your cute...Come on now, do I look like the type of guy that would stand around and let a hot chick like you die?"  
  
Tiff: "O...K...I got the paper...You ready to get up now?"  
  
John and Tiffany quickly got up and start running down the hall and into the front office. A small hand stick out from underneath the office table and pulled Tiffany by the leg tripping her down to the floor.  
  
John turns around and sees Tiffany on the floor.  
  
John: "Are you ok? What are you doing on the floor, come on get up, those cenobites are after us."  
  
Chucky jumps out from the table and stab John in the shoulder then pushes him down.  
  
Chucky: "Remember you shot me in the shoulder before? It hurts like hell, now I'm gonna cut you up!"  
  
Chucky raises his hand and was about to stab John, but Tiffany grabs him by the arm and throws him through a glass window.  
  
Tiff: "Oh my god, John are you ok?"  
  
John: "Yeah, I think I'm alright...But he's right, it does hurt like hell."  
  
Tiffany help John up, then John sees Chucky reflection on a mirror infront of him, he quickly pushes Tiffany aside and Chucky knife was thrown and John got stab in the stomach.  
  
Tiff: "No! John!"  
  
John: "Get out of here now..."  
  
Tiff: "No! I'm not leaving you!!"  
  
John: "Go!!!"  
  
Tiff: "No............"[tears drip down from her eyes as she look at John]  
  
John: "This isn't the first time I got you in these kind of situation..."  
  
Tiff: "I love you..."[she gave him and hug then ran out of the school]  
  
Chucky: "Stupid bitch."  
  
Chucky jumps down and walks up towards John and watches down on him.  
  
Chucky: "Give me back my knife you dead fuck."[he pulled the knife out from John stomach then turns around and was about to leave, but John grabs him by the leg]  
  
John: "I made a deal with a friend once that I'll take you on...Now is the time to prove myself by taking you down with me."  
  
John grabs Chucky by the head and smash it down to the floor then pull an electrical wire near by and shuve it down Chucky throat shocking his inside. Chucky stay flat on the floor with smokes coming out from his mouth.  
  
John: "Stay down, barbecue breath..."[he then closes his eyes and lays next to the table.]  
  
The camera give out a view showing John laying infront of the screen when all of a sudden, Chucky can be seen getting back up in the background.  
  
End of scene.  
  
Scene 30: Once Tiffany got to the parking lot, the car that suppose to wait for her is gone.  
  
Tiffany: "No...This can't be happening..."  
  
She looks around trying to find help, but the streets were quiet, she then ran out alone lookin for help.  
  
The scene switches over into Josh room.  
  
Josh: "Come on, stay awake, stay awake...Please dont go to sleep...I must stay awake..."  
  
Josh began rubbing his eyes as it gets more and more blurry, finally his head was down on the table. Then he recieve a private message on screen, the sound of the message alert woke him up.  
  
Josh: "Thank god,...I almost fell asleep..."  
  
Josh read the name of the person who private message him and it's not someone he knows.  
  
Josh: "Who the...?"  
  
The msessage says "Click here for a good site"  
  
Josh click on the following link then it takes him to a blank website...  
  
Josh: "O.....k....? Am I suppose to see something...?"  
  
Finally a letter start scrolling up along with a little girl voice singing in the background.  
  
"One, Two...Freddy's coming for you." "Three, Four...Better lock your door." "Five, Six...Get your crucifix." "Seven, Eight...Gonna stay awake." "Nine, Ten...You can go to hell."  
  
Freddy head pops out of the computer and Josh woke up.  
  
Josh: "Oh shit...That was one fuck up dream..."  
  
A private message then pops up on Josh screen saying, "It's called a nightmare asshole!"  
  
Josh: "Who the hell??"  
  
Then another message pops up saying, "By the way, this nightmare isn't over yet bitch."  
  
Freddy hand pops out of the computer and grab Josh by the hair and smashes his head straight into the computer screen killing him instantly.  
  
The scene quickly moves over and show Deputy Tubbs in the back of a car struggling with his injured foot trying to tell Ms.Jen to turn the car around.  
  
Tubbs: "Look, why are you doing this!? Turn the car back!, Now!"  
  
Ms.Jen: "There's no way in hell I'm going back there, beside it'll be a waste, their dead already!!"  
  
Tubbs: "How can you be so sure!? All you heard was just a scream."  
  
Ms.Jen: "I'm not going back there!!"  
  
Tubbs: "Then drop me off!!"  
  
Ms.Jen: "Are you insane!?"  
  
Tubbs: "If leaving a friend behind isn't consider insane, then I rather be the insane one! Now drop me off!"  
  
Ms.Jen: "Fine!" [She slam the breaks]  
  
Deputy Tubbs got out of the car and Ms.Jen took off right away.  
  
Thinking she would be safe by driving away, a car suddenly apear from behind and bump into her tail light.  
  
The car then drove up side by side with her.  
  
She turns her head over to see who it was that bump into her, the other driver turns out to be Michael Myers.  
  
Ms.Jen: "Oh my god."  
  
Michael turns his head over to look at Ms.Jen.  
  
Ms.Jen: "Shit!..."  
  
Michael then crashes his car into Ms.Jen knocking her vehicle aside and out of the road.  
  
Ms.Jen loses control over the wheels and her vehicle went down a grassy hill.  
  
The vehicle flip upside down, Ms.Jen suddenly crawls slowly out of the car then looks at her surrounding and notice that she's out in the middle of a dark grassy field. She then looks up and sees Michael standing on top of the hill looking down to her. Finally, Michael start to walks on down the grassy hill towards her. Ms.Jen struggle and tries to get out but one of her foot was stuck in the vehicle. As she turns and looks up, Michael is walking down closer towards her.  
  
Ms.Jen: "Ahh!!...[she scream loudly in pain trying to pull her foot out.]  
  
Michael is getting closer and closer...Building more suspense to it as Ms.Jen finally pulls her leg out little by little from the crash up vehicle. In one loud noise she can hear her bone popping then she finally got her foot to be out but as she looks at it, she notice her foot was completely chop off and the other half was still stuck inside the vehicle.  
  
Ms.Jen: "Ahh!!!...[screaming out loud laying on the grass with one of her foot chop off.]  
  
Finally Michael got up to her and put one of his foot over her face stepping on it pushing her head to the ground as he raise up his knife and stabs her multiple times through the stomach then watches as she tweaks in pain. Michael grabs her by the hair and picks her head up, then slit her throat killing her instantly..."  
  
Michael just stood there looking down on her dead body and tilt his head left and right, enjoying his moments when all of a sudden a loud music can be heard coming out from a house somewhere up ahead. Michael then walks down the hill and passes by a pumpkin field with curiosity to see what's going on in the house up ahead.  
  
The scene quickly switches.  
  
Scene 31: Inside of the house near a pumkin field, there was a costume party going on. Everybody was all dress up and dancing around smoking and drinking. Most of the teens were either high or drunk as hell. Some even strip in the living room and have sex with each other right on the spot. Loud music is playing and the whole house was rockin, when all of a sudden Jason breaks down the front door and walks in with his machete. He just stood there and stare at all the teens as they looks back at him.  
  
Teen 1: "Yo, the party is crackin, what's the deal with the entrance?"  
  
Tim: "Hey! What's the deal man! Who the fuck are you? Your in my house and this is my party I didn't invite your sorry ass! Did you know you just break my fucken door? For that, I'm gonna break your fucken face! What's wrong!?? Your death or something...?" You lost and cant find your momma!? Is that what I heard? "Bitch!"  
  
Jason picks up his machete then cuts the boombox in half and the loud music stop.  
  
Tim: "You mother fucker!!"[he raise up his fist and punch Jason over and over across the face, then starts punching him on the stomach many times but didn't had no effects on Jason.]  
  
Jason stab his machete down to the floor then grabs Tim by the hair and picks him up in the air then fold his body in half like a sandwich breaking his back spines in half then tosses him aside.  
  
The other teenagers all got freak out while some just sat in one place screaming like hell and others running around in the house trying to get out. But the back door and all other exits was nail shut from the outside by Jason. One of the teen was freak and yelled out loud saying ["We're all trap inside! He got all of us round up in here! We're all gonna die!!!"] The teens were all panic as they tried to find other exits, but of no use because all exits was block by woods from the outside and nail in tight.  
  
Jason walks in the house and swing his machete left and right slicing and dicing the teens. One of the teen tries to fight back as he charges in towards Jason with a knife trying to stab him but instead, he end up getting slice in half by Jason machete. Jason continue hacking the naughty kids all around. Two naked teens was running in the living room trying to get their cloths back but Jason pushes them to the ground and chop their body up into many pieces with his machete.  
  
Everybody was screaming out loudly in the house for help, but nobody is around to hear them. 3 Teens ran up towards Jason with a glass bottle then bagan to throw at him splashes water and broken glass all around the floor. Jason picks up a glass bottle from the table and breaks it in half then shuve it up one of the teenager throat as the body falls down spraying blood all over the house. One of the teens thought he was safe by hiding under a table when all of a sudden Jason came from behind and picks up the table and throws it aside. The boy hurry and rolls out trying to run away but a machete went flying straight through the the back and pokes all the way into the stomach. The boy fell down to his knees with blood gushing out of his mouth as he falls down flat face first to the floor.  
  
Jason walks up and pulled his machete back out of the kid body, he continue walking in the house slashing back and forth killing all the teens that was running or stood in his way. 5 teenagers decided to run in towards Jason surrounding him and beats him up left and right back and forth. Then Jason began swinging his machete in circle and cuts up all the teens who were around him as they all falls down with their stomach split open and their intestine spits out with guts and blood shooting all around.  
  
Jason walks up towards the remaining teens and continue hacking all that's left with hands and feets all over the ground. One of the teens ran up to Jason and kicks him from behind and Jason quickly turns around knocking the boy face with an elbow and the boy falls down to the ground with his nose and the entire face all smooshed up inside his head as though he was hit by a meteor.  
  
Jason walks into the living room and stood there with his favorite stalking sound, [ch...ch...ah...ah...]  
  
Jason looks around the house with his machete all covered up in blood, and see teenagers body everywhere laying on the floor with blood spraying out all over the place. Jason looks up and walks on up stairs with a heavy footstep. Then he walks by a closet with one of the surviving teen inside, all covered up in blood as if she just escape from hell. The girl stood her head up front trying not to breath or make a sound. She peeks her eye through a little hole and sees that Jason had passes by. She back away slowly when all of a sudden, Jason machete came crashing into the closet door stabbing her straight into the chest cutting up her inside.  
  
Jason then kicks a door down breakin it and walks inside the bathroom. It was dark and the light was off. Jason looks left and right then sees the light switch and switches the light on. Jason walks up to the bathtub and pulled down the curtain and sees a guy sitting in the bathtub all shaking with fear in his eyes. Jason puts his machete aside then picks up the guy up from the bathtub and stare into his eyes with his head tilt down. Jason then throws the guy across the room and his head went smashes straight down face first crashing into the toilet seat. Jason picks up his machete then walks up to the guy and picks his head up then cuts it off with his machete. The guy head went flying out of the bathroom and rolls down in the hallway.  
  
Jason then walks out of the bathroom and into the next room. The door was lock so Jason swings up his machete and cuts the door down breaking it in half. As Jason walks into the room he see a tons of blood drips down from the ceiling and as he looks around, the whole entire room was flooded with blood. Rachele body lays flat in bed covered in blood with her skin all white like a zombie. Jason looks up to the wall and a message appeared saying: "Freddy was here!" It was all written in blood. Jason tilt his head down as if he recognize the name Freddy.  
  
End of scene.  
  
Scene 32: As Michael enter the house, he sees a ton of dead body laying on the floor with blood all over the place. Michael walks in and looks around wondering who was doing all the killings here. Michael suddenly felt a pain in his hand as he looks down and sees the curse symbol of thorn slowly fades away. Michael then looks up and sees Jason standing at the backdoor starring at him when out from behind, an elite team of soldier ran into the house while some jumps in breaking through the window and pointed a gun towards Michael.  
  
Elite Captain: "Sir! Is he the one!?"  
  
Elite Team Leader: "This has to be him..."  
  
Elite Captain: "But it was in the report that Jason Voorhees wore a hockey mask."  
  
Elite Team Leader: "Fire at my command!"  
  
Elite Captain: "Sir!, But what if we got the wrong person?"  
  
Elite Team Leader: "Jason! We have you surrounded! Give yourself up!"  
  
Michael quickly turns around and look back, but Jason was gone he is no longer there, he fled the scene,"  
  
Michael curse of thorn somehow went away, he isn't possess anymore, as he turns around and was about to give himself up,  
  
Elite Team Leader: "Fire!!!"  
  
The elite team of soldier began shooting from all direction at Michael not only thinking he was Jason but thought that he was also the one who did all the massacre in the house. [Note: In this scene, a slow dramatic version of the Halloween main theme is playing in the background]  
  
Michael was shot many times as blood squirt out from his body, he turns around and escape through the back door. The elite team of soldier drives after Michael,chases him down a grassy hill with helicopter flys from above shinning bright light over Michael as he tries to escape.  
  
Finally, they got him in a dead end...Michael Myers is standing at the edge of a cliff with no way to escape, the elite team of soldier had him surrounded.  
  
Elite Team Leader: "Alright soldier! We fire many times at him and he's still walking, he is Jason Voorhees, but just with a different mask."  
  
Elite Team Captain: "Sir! We have him surrounded now!"  
  
Elite Team Leader: "Fire the tranquilizer!"  
  
The elite team soldier ran up and was about to shoot a tranquilizer, but Michael jumps down the cliff.  
  
Elite Team Leader: "No! Dont let him escape!"  
  
Elite Team Captain: "But sir, he jump down the cliff there's no way he can survive."  
  
Elite Team Leader: "We are talking about Jason Voorhees here captain! He dont know how to die...Call out the search party, we need him alive..."  
  
Scene 33: The scene opens up showing Tiffany running on the street in the cold night. Finally she sees a house with lights still on. She went up to the door step and knocks on the door many times but no one came to the door. All of a sudden the door opens up by itself, Tiffany walks into the house.  
  
Tiff: "Hello?, Anybody home?"  
  
She walks on into the kitchen and was completely shock after seing 4 dead bodys laying on the kitchen floor. As she turns around, Leatherface stood there infront blocking the front door and stare at her with his chainsaw running.  
  
Tiff: "Oh my god!"  
  
She hurry and ran up stairs as Leatherface chases along, every door to the room upstairs was lock and there wasn't a way out. Tiffany looks at the window and see a reflection of Leatherface coming from behind. She had no choice, so she jumps out the window and landed on a bushes in the backyard. Leatherface sticks his head out the window and looks down at her, Tiffany quickly got up but one of her leg was broken. She hurrys and crawl herself up then tries to make her way out of the backyard, but there was a tall fence in the back. With one of her legs injured she still tries to climb up the fence. Leatherface got out through the back door and ran towards her with his large chainsaw. Building suspense, Tiffany finally climb up the fence, Leatherface got up to her and cut down the fence with his chainsaw. Tiffany was on the other side as she continues to run down the back alley, Leatherface breaks down the fence then trip over and one of his toe was cut off by his own chainsaw. He screams out in pain, Leatherface continue crawling down the back alley with his chainsaw and looks around for Tiffany.  
  
While running down the dark alley, Tiffany was so terrified that she had no idea where she was going, but she continue running anyway. Then out of the darkness, deputy Tubbs pops out and Tiffany was scare to death thinking it was Leatherface.  
  
Tiff: "Oh my god, I am so glad to see you!"[she cries and gave deputy Tubbs a hug]  
  
Tubbs: "It's ok, I'm here for you...Where is John?"  
  
Tiff: "He....he....."  
  
Tubbs: "Just relaxe Tiff, you gotta tell me, where's John...?"  
  
Leatherface then pops out of a bushes near by and ran towards them.  
  
Tiff: "Oh god!"  
  
Tubbs: "Run!"  
  
Deputy Tubbs and Tiffany ran as fast as they could both scare to death of Leatherface...It was a long chase down the dark alley when all of a sudden, Leatherface got up infront and swings his chainsaw down below and deputy Tubbs trip over then looks down and sees that both of his legs was completely cut off by Leatherface chainsaw.  
  
Tubbs: "Ahh!!..."[he screams out in pain]  
  
Leatherface got up on top of deputy Tubbs and smack him a couple of times with a hammer to the head knocking deputy Tubbs out cold. Leatherface then picks him up and carries deputy Tubbs over his shoulder and walks on back into the house Leatherface claim to be his. Once inside the house, Leatherface throws deputy Tubbs body into the bathtub then ran down stairs to get some tools. Deputy Tubbs open up his eyes slowly although his vision was blurry, he still tries to move but couldn't because both of his foot was cut off. Finally, Leatherface got back on up stairs and grab deputy Tubbs by the hair,  
  
Tubbs: "No.....no....no...."[he was in major pain]  
  
Leatherface then put a knife on deputy Tubbs throat then slit it open killing him instantly, Leatherface then starts cuttin up deputy Tubbs body parts...  
  
The scene went dark.......  
  
Scene 34: Tiffany kept running and running, then sees Chucky standing up ahead with a knife walking towards her.  
  
Tiff: "No..."  
  
Chucky: "What's wrong bitch!"  
  
Chucky ran in towards Tiffany when all of a sudden John got out of a bushes near by and grabs Chucky by the hair and throws him aside.  
  
Chucky: "Son of a bitch!"[he quickly gets back up]  
  
John took a large piece of woods and beat the crap out of Chucky, until he was down for good.  
  
John then falls down on his back as Tiffany ran up to him.  
  
Tiff: "Oh my god John, are you ok??"  
  
John: "Bet you thought I was dead already huh?"  
  
Tiff: "Yes...I did!"[she hugs John tighly with tears of joy coming down]  
  
Chucky got back up and slowly walks towards them.  
  
Chucky: "You bastards!"  
  
Tiffany picks up a huge piece of woods and smack Chucky right in the head knocking him down to the ground and Tiffany began pounding Chucky with the piece of wood. Finally Chucky stay down...Tiffany turns her back and Chucky quickly got back up again,  
  
John: Watch out!"  
  
Tiffany turns around quickly and beat the smack out of Chucky some more until he's really down for good. Tiffany throws the huge piece of wood away and walk on over to John.  
  
Tiff: "I gotta get you to the hospital."  
  
John: "It's ok, just save your strength...I wont make it anyway..."  
  
Tiff: "What do you mean?? You cant die! I wont let you!"[she cries for him]  
  
John: "Come on now, wipe your tears, whatever happends to that tears of joy I saw awhile ago...I dont want to see tears of sadness coming from you Tiff."  
  
Tiff: "Come on, I'm gonna get you to the hospital.."  
  
John: "I remember when I was five, [holding onto his wound and blood continue dripping out.] I always wonder what love is, everywhere I go I see people holding each other hands. I was wondering will I ever understand why they do that? Or when I do understand, will I be having someone to hold hands with? Finally on my 17th birthday, I found a girl at my birthday party, she was so cute. I fell in love right away, I know how pathetic is that? Anyways, I took the chance to ask her out, and she told me that she only go for guys with cars. The same type of cars like in 2 fast 2 furious if you know what I mean...I never understood that, finally on my 18th birthday I got a gift, It was from my new neighbor that just move in next door. I went to pay my thanks to them, and that's when I saw a girl that looks so cute. Finally I thought to myself that this could be the one. I became friends with her then later years I ask her out. That's when I first found true happiness. Atleast this new girl dont just go for guys with a 2 fast 2 furious cars, she went for the heart. This is what true love really is, One night I went over to her house but it was silent and dark. I went and check inside, what I found was everyone on the floor dead. My girlfriend was also dead, then I heard an alarm coming from my house. I ran out and got into my house just to find both of parents and my younger sister shot to death. It was a double robbery. The killer fled the scene, there was a knife on the ground, I pick up the knife and decided to go after the criminal, but right when I got outside, their was cops everywhere infront of my house pointing a gun at me. I drop my knife down and the cops thought I was the murderer of my niehgbor and even my own family. They took me for insanity, I was sent to the Barker institution. That's how it all started...."  
  
Tiff: "John, dont talk anymore, I'll take you to the hospital..."  
  
John: "They say before you die, your life flash right before your eyes, I guess this is why I am remembering my past..."[he gush blood out of his mouth]  
  
Tiff: "John...Come on get up."  
  
John: "Listen Tiffany, I lost way too much blood already, there's no use of taking me with you...Please go get help,...Go on...."  
  
Tiff: "Alright, I'll go get help then I'll come back for you..."  
  
John lifeless eyes looks at Tiff with tears coming down from it.  
  
Tiff: "John...?.....No!" [she hugs him and cries at the same time]  
  
Chucky got back up on his feet and ran up towards Tiff knocking her aside with a huge piece of wood. Tiffany went flying and falls down to the ground on her back. Chucky picks up the big piece of wood and stabs down through John stomach.  
  
Chucky: "May you spirit rest in peace dramatic boy! Ahaha! [he laughs out loud as blood gush out from John stomach and shoot up in the air]  
  
Tiff: "No!!"  
  
Chucky turns around and looks at Tiff.  
  
Chucky: "Ah...Tiffany, Tiffany, I once had a girlfriend with that same name, she was such a bitch!"  
  
Tiffany picks up a piece of woods and run in towards Chucky.  
  
Tiff: "You son of A,....!"  
  
Chucky: "Bitch!" [Chucky finishes the line]  
  
Tiffany swings the wood down and smack Chucky right in the head and beats him up over and over on the ground. She throws the wood away then turns around and walks slowly away into the darkness.  
  
Chucky open his eyes and and got back up...  
  
Tiffany suddenly falls down to the ground and finally the back-up arrive. Cops was everywhere on the streets and along with the elite-team of soldier going around blocking all the road.  
  
Tiffany was taken into an ambulance and drove out of the scene.  
  
Elite-Team Leader: "I want all road block, nobody comes in and nobody leaves this town!"  
  
Elite-Team Captain: "Sir!, We have all road block and nobody is leaving Springwood tonight!"  
  
Elite-Team Leader: "Good!"  
  
Elite-Team Captain: "The cops are already going around and secure the streets to make sure nobody is out of their home."  
  
Elite-Team Leader: "Jason Voorhees isn't going anywhere tonight, We'll get him..."  
  
Scene 35: Somewhere on the other side of town, Pinhead and his other cenobites walks out of the fog and stood in the middle of the streets. While on the sidewalk, Jason stood there starring straight at Pinhead.  
  
Pinhead: "How did you escape?"  
  
Jason just stands there with his machete up and ready for battle.  
  
Pinhead: "There was no way out for you unless the box is solve..."  
  
Chucky then walks out from a dark alley near by.  
  
Chucky: "I solve the puzzle box you asshole..."  
  
Pinhead: "Foolish child..."  
  
Chucky: "I ain't your child bitch!"  
  
Jason just stands there in the middle looking back and forth at Pinhead and chucky wondering what is going on.  
  
Chucky: "I was told that if I solve the puzzlebox, I will be free from this doll form..."  
  
Pinhead: "Who told you that?"  
  
Chucky: "His name was Freddy..."  
  
Pinhead: "You were trick, he lied to you, now you just set him free and he will get you, join me and I will set you free..."  
  
Chucky looks left and right, then pulled out a small pocket knife.  
  
Chucky: "Fuck you...."  
  
Pinhead: "Your choice, I offer you service and you throw raw language at me, now your death will make it up for your stupidity of letting Freddy escape..."  
  
Then out of the shadow, Leatherface walks out along with his chainsaw staring at Pinhead.  
  
Jason looks around in confusion wondering where everybody came from all of a sudden.  
  
Chucky: "Who the hell??"  
  
Leatherface seems out of place as he looks around at everybody else.  
  
Pinhead: "Who ever you are, you look like hell to me..."  
  
Leatherface stares at Pinhead and start up his chainsaw.  
  
Pinhead: "Let this be our battle ground! Creating Hell on earth and make this a fight to remember!"  
  
Pinhead got the cenobites Lawriff and Crucifion on his side while on the other side Jason has Leatherface and Chucky.  
  
Jason took the first step by walking in, then out of the darkness, chains and hooks comes out from behind Pinhead and flys straight towards Jason stabbing him. Jason pulled one chain out from his shoulder and cuts the the rest away with his machete. Pinhead summon out more chains as Jason walks in dodging most of them until one got him through the chest and Jason looks down at the chain wondering where does it keeps on coming from.  
  
Pinhead raise up his hand, then the chains with hook swings back and Jason went flying up like being blast by a sling shot and away into the background crashing down into a house.  
  
Chucky: "Cheater...."  
  
Crucifion walks up and summon out his giant cross.  
  
Chucky turns around and the giant cross shoots out chains and pulled Chucky up then tied him up on the cross...  
  
Chucky: "Oh, shit..."  
  
Leatherface swings up his chainsaw and cut down the giant cross. Chucky then got himself back up on his feet.  
  
Chucky: "Thanks big guy, [he looks over at Leatherface]  
  
Leatherface didn't say a word, he turns around then ran towards Lawriff with his chainsaw up and ready.  
  
Lawriff shoots out piano strings from his finger trying to cut him up, but Leatherface was smart, he cuts down all the piano strings that was flying his way. Finally he got up close, Leatherface swings his chainsaw with an amazing strength cutting the cenobites Lawriff body up in half...  
  
Leatherface began swinging his chainsaw up in the air like mad taken up one victory.  
  
While on the other side, Chucky ran around as Crucifion summon a giant cross trying to crucify Chucky. Chucky was smart, he jumps up on one of the cross while it was popping out from the ground. Chucky stood on top of the giant cross then pulled out a small knife from his pocket and smile.  
  
Chucky: "Crucify this! Bitch!" [he throws the knife and it went flying straight into Crucifion head]  
  
The cenobites Crucifion stood there trying to pull the knife out of his head, Chucky jumps down from the giant cross and ran towards Crucifion then pulled out another knife then jumps up and cuts off Crucifion head as it rolls down on the ground with the body still stands there as tons of black blood sprays out.  
  
Chucky and Leatherface stood side by side standing a distance away from Pinhead.  
  
Pinhead: "Foolish..."  
  
Chucky: "Hey freak look behind you!" [he points out the direction]  
  
Pinhead turns around and the camera view spins in circle matrix view showing Jason standing right behind Pinhead.  
  
Without wasting anytime, Jason grabs Pinhead by the throat and throws him across the streets and Pinhead went flying and crashes back down on top of a car. Jason walks up to Pinhead with a heavy footstep, he picks Pinhead up into the air then smashes his head straight into the car engine. The car gas began to leak out, as Jason picks up his machete and slash Pinhead across the chest then blood flows spraying out. Pinhead magic chain flys out and stab Jason through the stomach. Jason swings and cut off the chain with his machete then causes a sparks and the car they were standing on exploded throwing Pinhead and Jason into the air and the both of them went flying.  
  
Both Jason and Pinhead got caught on fire because of the explosion, they walks up and stand face to face with each other. Jason swings up his machete trying to cut down, but Pinhead grab on to his arm. Pinhead shoot out chains from behind and stab Jason through the back, Jason machete drop to the ground. Pinhead got down and picks up the machete then slash up Jason across the chest causing blood to spray out. Pinhead tries to cut up Jason again, but was choke by Jason.  
  
Jason lift up Pinhead and throws him to the side of the road as Pinhead landed down, he smashes onto a water pipe causing water to explode out and washes the fire out from him. Jason walks up trying to pick up Pinhead again but this time, Pinhead chain flew out quickly and stab Jason through the stomach and out to the other side. Jason struggle trying to pull the chain out from his body. Pinhead got back up and did an upper cut on Jason then combo him left and right. Every punch from Pinhead leaves no effect on Jason. Finally Jason punches back and Pinhead went flying across from one side of the street and onto the other side landing down on one of the neighbors roof...Pinhead was so badly injured that he lays unconscious on top of the roof...  
  
Scene 36: The streets was on fire as Jason, Leatherface and Chucky stood infront of each other face to face.  
  
Chucky raise up his hand and ask Jason for a hand shake.  
  
Jason kicks Chucky right in the face then grabs Leatherface and throws him across the street.  
  
Leatherface got back up and tries to get his chainsaw running, but was interrupted when Jason caught him by the neck and throws Leatherface straight into a toy store near by. Jason walks on in and was knock in the head with a hammer by Leatherface. While Jason lays on the floor, Leatherface is pounding him like mad with a hammer to the head. Half of Jason mask is covered in blood. Finally Jason got back up and throws Leatherface from one side of the store to the other. Chucky then ran into the toy store with a chainsaw, as Jason turns around, Chucky cuts him right in the knee with the chainsaw.  
  
Jason falls down on the floor with blood shoots out from his knee.  
  
Chucky walks up to Leatherface and give him his chainsaw back.  
  
Chucky: "Here you go big fella."  
  
Leatherface swings the chainsaw and cuts Chucky up right from behind.  
  
Chucky rolls out of the way as Leatherface tries to stab him with the chainsaw.  
  
Chucky got back up with his back all cut up, he runs around in the store trying to escape from Leatherface. Running around in circle, he finally lost track of Leatherface, or thought he did.  
  
Chucky went in one of the toy shelf and hide behind one of the doll in the store.  
  
Leatherface walks by and looks around trying to find Chucky.  
  
Chucky then pushes a box of doll over Leatherface, then jumps down and stabs him on the shoulder. Leatherface falls down to the ground in pain and as he got up to look around, Chucky was gone. But his voice can be heard screaming out from somewhere in the store.  
  
Chucky: "It's called strategies you dumb fuck, somethin you big boys can't think of!"  
  
Leatherface then walks to the center of the store and meet up face to face with Jason.  
  
One of the toy shelf was push by Chucky from the other side and came crashing down over Leatherface. Chucky walks out with a knife and looks at Jason.  
  
Chucky: "Come on, let's play..."  
  
Jason walks in towards Chucky with his machete as Chucky runs around and hide behind a toy shelf. Jason looks around for Chucky. Then out from a toy box, Chucky stabs Jason from the back of the legs. Jason turns around and Chucky was gone, wondering and searching around in the store for Chucky but he was nowhere to be found. Jason is getting really confuse, looking down left and right for Chucky. Finally out from the corner, Chucky walks out.  
  
Chucky: "Yo big guy! Over here..."  
  
Jason turns around and walk towards Chucky without thinking that it could be a trap.  
  
Chucky: "Not so fast bitch!"[he cuts up a wire and pushes the metal pool down, and all the bikes that was hanging on top falls down]  
  
Jason looks up and all the bikes from above came crashing down on him as he falls to the ground being crush on top by tons of bikes.  
  
Chucky: "A true classic never runs out of style..." [he turns around, then all of a sudden Jason got back up and Chucky turns around quickly]  
  
Chucky: "They dont fucken die either!"  
  
Chucky ran in and stab Jason on the foot over and over, Jason looks down then picks Chucky up by the head and throws him up and Chucky went flying across the store and flew straight through a basketball hoop causing Jason to make a perfect swoosh.  
  
Scene 37: The elite-team of soldier all waited infront of the store for Jason to come out.  
  
After the whole entire store was completely trash up, Jason finally walks out.  
  
Elite-Team-Leader: "Fire!!!"  
  
Jason was gun down from all direction by the elite-team soldier as they got him surrounded.  
  
Elite-Team Leader: "Fire the tranquilizer!!"  
  
The elite-team-soldier began shooting Jason with a tranquilizer.  
  
Jason walks up slowly down the streets.  
  
Elite-Team leader: "Get him down! Get him down!"  
  
All the soldiers ran in towards Jason but just to end up getting slice and dice in half by Jason machete. Finally Jason began to get dizzy and fell down to the ground...  
  
All the soldiers ran in and tied Jason up with chains.  
  
Elite-Team Leader: "Alright men!, Get him in the car, lets thake him in!"  
  
The elite-team of soldiers got Jason body into the back of a truck and the whole entire crew drives away out of the scene.  
  
[The scene switches over into a dream sequence]  
  
Pinhead woke up and found himself in a boiler room as he wonder and looks around.  
  
Freddy standing from upstairs tapping his fingernails on a steel pipe smiling down at Pinhead.  
  
Freddy: "So I see the big boys got you down good...Now it's finally my turn to have some fun!"  
  
Freddy jumps down from upstairs and whoop the smack out of Pinhead with a combo left and right and a jump kick to the face. Pinhead was confuse on the situation and tries to get back on his feet but everytime he get his head back up, Freddy slice and dice all over the place knocking Pinhead to the floor. Freddy then pulled out a steel pipe and start smacking Pinhead across the face left and right whoopin the smack out of Pinhead real good.  
  
Freddy: "You ain't got nothing on me bitch, bring hell on earth Eh?? I laugh...."  
  
Pinhead got back up on his feet and stare at Freddy.  
  
Freddy: "What are you looking at?"  
  
Pinhead: "I will make your death legendary even in hell!"  
  
Freddy: "Make it happen."  
  
Pinhead summon out a thousand chains of hooks and stabs Freddy from all direction. Then in one blink of an eye, Freddy body is completely torn in half splitting into a thousand pieces.  
  
Pinhead turns around and try to look for a way out of the boiler room, but Freddy body parts form himself back to one piece.  
  
Freddy: "Where are you going?"  
  
Pinhead turns around and look at Freddy with a weird face expression.  
  
Freddy: "What are you in a hurry for?? Oh I forgot, your on a mission to bring hell on earth."  
  
Pinhead: "Why dont you just die."  
  
Freddy: "This is my world, I cant die, but you can!"  
  
Freddy just swings his hand and Pinhead went flying back, up, down, left, right then straight up through the roof and landed outside infront of a power plant. Freddy walks out of the boiler room and stood infront of Pinhead both standing face to face infront of the power plant area.  
  
Freddy: "Having fun yet?"  
  
Pinhead: "Enough..."  
  
Pinhead summon out a chains from both direction and hooks on to Freddy ears then split Freddy head in half and blood splash all over the ground.  
  
Freddy got back up on his feet with his head grew back out from his neck, then smile at Pinhead.  
  
Freddy: "There's many ways to blow a head, but that's just one of them."  
  
Freddy swings his hand then punch from far away and Pinhead was knock several feet back.  
  
Freddy: Come on, prince of pain, lord of darkness, is this all you have?"  
  
Pinhead summon out a chains with a long sharp hook at its end flying straight forwards stabbing Freddy in the chest.  
  
Freddy: "I can do that to!"  
  
Freddy transform his hand into a chain with hooks and shoot straight on forward and stabs Pinhead in the stomach. Freddy then pulled Pinhead in forward and swing him around in the air like a cowboy swing his rope, then tosses him up and Pinhead went flying straight back into the boiler room.  
  
Freddy : "Yeehaa!"  
  
Pinhead got back up on his feet back in the boiler room with black blood gushing out from his stomach. Freddy walks back in flicking his claw around with one hand in his pocket posing like a thug.  
  
Freddy: "Your nothing Pinhead..."  
  
Then all of a sudden Jason breaks the door down and walks into the boiler room,  
  
Freddy quickly turns his head over and looks at Jason.  
  
Then out from behind Michael walks into the room.  
  
Freddy: "Shit, I'm dreamy..."  
  
Jason and Michael walks in towards Freddy.  
  
Freddy: "Oh no, you dont."  
  
Freddy clap his hand then Jason and Michael went flying up in the air straight towards each other smashing their heads together.  
  
Freddy: "Ahaha! This movie is good!"  
  
Freddy continue clapping causing Jason and Michael body to flys around in air smashing into each other over and over.  
  
Freddy: "Now that's what I call clash of the titans!"  
  
Freddy spin his finger around then Jason and Michael went flying way up high though the roof and all the way up to the grey sky then.  
  
Freddy: "Twister!"  
  
Jason and Michael body then falls back down in a fast speed crashing down into the ground causing a crater as if a meteor just fall.  
  
Freddy: "Armageddon." [he went over and looks down the crater but Michael and Jason body fades away.]  
  
Freddy: "Looks like somebody woke up..."  
  
Pinhead: "Do not play games with me, for I shall make you suffer!"  
  
Freddy: "Stop blushing, cuzz your the one suffering..."  
  
Scene 37: The elite-team of soldier vehicle left Elm Street and once the vehicle left Springwood they later drove by a forest and Jason woke up killing the driver and the soldier vehicle crashes into each other causing a huge explosion and everyone crawls out while some was injured badly, with no arms or legs left. Jason body was nowhere to be found in the crash scene.  
  
Finally, Jason found his way back into Camp Crystal lake, walking down through his good old forest. He sees an old man up ahead sitting on a wheelchair breathing the cold air at the edge of the cliff. Jason walks up to towards the old man then swings up his machete trying to kill him, when all of a sudden the old man turns around and smile at Jason.  
  
Old man: "Jason! Finally afterall these long years...I've finally meet you..."  
  
Jason lower down his machete and tilt his head looking at the old man.  
  
Old man: "Smell the air, the cold breeze is talking to us, its saying that it'll be snowing soon."  
  
Jason drops his machete down.  
  
Old man: "I know what you've been through...That's why I'm here today...Please forgive me..."  
  
Jason took a heavy breathing and is very confuse...  
  
Old man: "Years ago, a poor young girl fell in love here...She was honest, she was a sweet little girl. But fate, fate wasn't kind to her at all. Just like how a weather can change, her story changes. One day that poor little girl fell in love, she wanted to spend her life with the man of her dream. Nobody could understand that love, nobody can understand her pain. She was pregnant and her lover left her...Why?? He had no choice......"  
  
[tears drips down the old man as he speaks]  
  
Jason just stands there.  
  
Old man: "One day when the little girl came home, she sees a book on the table near her bed side, as she opens up the book, the text was all written in blood. It was the book of the dead, under the book there was a hidden note. When she picks up the note, the letter was written in black blue ink, the letter said, "I will take your soul...I will take your child soul...I curse you...Once you lay your eyes on this note your soul is forever doom and your child will suffer the fate I did...I will be the childs mother, I will be the childs life...A love forever taken is a love forsaken...The day oneself die is the day he live, the day he live is the day my word will give..."  
  
Jason tilt down his head to look at the old man face.  
  
Old man: "This is the curse child legend of Crystal Lake...Do you want to know who I am Jason...??"  
  
Jason drop his machete down to the ground  
  
Old ma: "My name's Eli....Ahh!...,[The old man didn't finish telling his name because Michael came out from behind and push the old man and the wheelchair straight down a cliff]  
  
Jason walks up to the edge of the cliff looking down for the old man, but he was gone. Jason got down and pick up his machete then looks back up and Michael was gone.  
  
Jason walks deep into the forest with anger searching for Michael but at the same time he was being stalk by Michael. Looking around back and forth but still no sign of Michael. Jason walks deep through the woods and looks out with his stalking sound of [ch...ch...ah..ah...] in the background.  
  
Michael is walking behind trees and bushes stalking Jason, but all of a sudden he lost track of Jason and ends up being stalk by Jason instead.  
  
The two master of stalker began stalking each other in the deep woods...  
  
Finally after a long search, Jason walks out of the forest and looks around then walks to the bridge and Michael stood on the bridge waiting for Jason. The weather was cold and Snow began to falls down over Crystal Lake as Jason and Michael stood infront of each other face to face on the bridge. Now that Pinhead is getting weaker, Michael thorn symbol re-apear again and his power regain once more. Michael picks up his huge kitchen knife and Jason picks up his Machetes and the big boys battle collide in the snow over camp blood.  
  
The knife and machetes swung and crash into each other and the scene switches over to Freddy claw stabbing through Pinhead chest, then Pinhead uses his chains of hell and stab through Freddy stomach then raise him up and smash him down to the ground face first.  
  
Pinhead: "I am "Forever!"  
  
Freddy got back up on his feet all bloody,  
  
Freddy: "Not in my "Nightmare!"  
  
Pinhead uses his chain to rap around himself and form a shield, then Freddy transform into a giant snake and rap himselves around Pinhead shield trying to break through.  
  
While in Elm Street, Chucky and Leatherface hunt each other down in the toy store. Leatherface using strength while Chucky uses strategy, finally Chucky got Leatherface where he wanted him then pushes a huge toy shelf and crashes down on top over Leatherface smashes him to the ground. Chucky got on top of the shelf then stab many times and picks up a chainsaw to cut through the shelf thinkin Leatherface was underneath. But once he lift up the shelf, Leatherface was gone, and then a demon hand from the ground pops out and pulled Chucky down into the ground.  
  
While over at crystal lake, blood squirt out from Jason stomach and splashes into the lake as Michael carries both his kitchen knife on one hand and machetes on the other hand slicing and dicing Jason all over the camp. Jason finally got a hold on both of Michael hands then swing Michael around and throws him across the bridge and Michael went flying over a cabin and flew straight into a tree and the tree breaks and tumble down on top of Michael. Now Jason got the upper handed, with both the knife and a machetes he slowly walks towards Michael. As Jason gets nearer, Michael stood back up and picks the broken tree that just fell down then swing at Jason knocking him aside. With the impact of the attack Jason now drop the knife and machetes. Michael stood there with both arms holding on to the tree, right when Jason got up again, Michael swung the tree but this time Jason caught it and swings it back at Michael knocking him across the field and flew straight into the cabin crashing through the window.  
  
Jason took the tree and ram it straight into the broken window knocking Michael right in the face. Jason turns and walks to the door then breaks it down and walks into the old cabin. He picks up Michael and throws him across the room, Michael face went crashing into a wall on the other side. Jason walks slowly towards Michael, then picks him up by the head and smashes Michael into the back window throwing him outside. Jason breaks through the back door walking towards Michael then Jason swings his hand then knocks Michael in the chest and he went flying across the forest. Jason turns around then saw an axe stuck in a log, he pulled the axe out and walks towards Michael with it. Jason uses the axe to its advantage and chop Michael in the shoulder with it. Michael pulled a piece of broken wood near by and stab Jason in the stomach. Michael pulled out the axe that was stuck in his shoulder then swing it across from right to left cutting Jasons throat. Jason turns around and squirting blood out of his throat, Michael is now doing all the chopping.  
  
Jason continues to walk on forward while Michael continue to swing the axe left and right chopping Jasons back. Finally inside the old cabin, Jason picks up a shovel and swings at Michael but misses him. Then Jason swings it up and cut Michael with the shovel across the chest causing deep cut and blood flowing out. Jason tries swinging the shovel at Michael once more but Michael swings the axe and cut the shovel in half. Jason holding on to the broken end of the shovel. Michael picks up the axe and swing it downward cutting down into Jason shoulder. Jason took the broken shovel and stab straight into Michael stomach.  
  
Then Michael pulled the axe out of Jason shoulder and Jason turns around walking away with blood squirting out from all over his body. Finally, Jason walks out of the cabin and back infront of the bridge. Michael throws the axe and it flew straight into Jason back. Michael walks out of the cabin then out to the front field towards Jason as he continue to walks to the bridge with blood gushing out and an axe stuck to his back. Michael pulls the piece of stick out of his stomach and walks up to Jason stabbing him from behind then pokes through the stomach.  
  
Jason continue to walk on the bridge as snow falls down over him, Michael picks up the knife and machete from the ground then walks out after the injured Jason on the bridge. Jason turns around and pulled the stick out of his stomach that was stab through from behind. Michael got up closer. Jason took the stick and stab Michael straight in the chest. Michael then stabs Jason in the neck with his knife and then swing up a machete quickly and cuts Jason head off.  
  
Michael then falls down while Jason head was rolling. Michael body lays there on the bridge while Jason body still standing even without a head. Blood continue to squirt out from Jason wound up body with a knife stuck to the neck area and a huge axe stuck to his back.  
  
While in the nightmare world, Freddys hand was all torn off, then it grew back out. Pinhead just stood there and shoot chains straight towards Freddy stabbing him through the stomach, then Freddy charges in towards Pinhead and stab him in head with his claws poking both of his eyes out,  
  
Freddy: "Add more pin holes to your head!!"  
  
Pinheads body then suddenly turns into dust and drag Freddy along. Pinhead woke up and bring Freddy with him into the real world. Freddy stands up and quickly looks at his surrounding.  
  
Pinhead: "Welcome to the real world, this is soon to be "Hell!"  
  
Freddy and Pinhead are face to face with each other standing on top of a house.  
  
Scene 38: Freddy ran in towards Pinhead then jumps up and kick him right in the chest then Pinhead went flying and landed back down in the middle of the street. Freddy jumps down from the roof and landed on a car, he flicks up his claws with one hand in his pocket and smile at Pinhead.  
  
Freddy: "Dream or reality, I'll kick your ass the same way."  
  
Pinhead: "Now your the one who's bluffing..."  
  
Pinhead summon out two chain towards Freddy, but he jumps out of the way and the chain with hooks stab straight into the car that Freddy was on. Then all of a sudden Pinhead pulled the chains back and the car was completely torn in half. Freddy open his eyes widely and looks at the car that was being rip in half by Pinhead chains.  
  
Freddy: "Oh...Shit...."  
  
Pinhead summon out two more chain towards Freddy but he ran in and dodges both of them, then a third chain flew out from nowhere and stabs Freddy in the shoulder then swings him up in the air and Freddy went flying straight into one of the neighbor house. Freddy got back up quickly and looks around to see he was in somebodys bedroom. A boy woke up from his bed and point a flash light towards Freddy.  
  
Boy: "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Freddy: "Your worse nightmare kid..."  
  
Boy: "Mom! A man is breaking into my room!!" [the little boy screams out for his mother]  
  
Freddy: "Trick or Treat suck my meat, your just asking to get beat!"  
  
Freddy jumps up on top of the kid then put his hand over the boy mouth so that he wont scream.  
  
Freddy: "Shh...This wont hurt much..."  
  
Freddy stabs his claw deep into the boy head and into the brain. The little boy mother came into the room then turns on the light and scream out loud when she sees Freddy on top of her child with a blade to the head. The boy mother was so freak out she ran out of the room and down the hall into the living room.  
  
Freddy jumps out from bed then ran into the living, the old lady picks up a phone and was about to dial 911, when all of a sudden Freddy jumps out from behind and grab her neck then pushes her down to the floor. Freddy lift up the old lady skirt with his claw point to her throat. A little girl then walks out into the living room then stood there watching Freddy on top of her mother.  
  
Little girl: "Mommy..?..."  
  
Freddy stabs his claw staight into the old lady chest killing her instantly and smile as he watches the blood sprays out from her chest.  
  
Little girl: "Mommy!!!" [the little girl cries out for her mom, then fell down to the floor when Freddy turns to look at her]  
  
Freddy: "How sweet, Mothers meat..."  
  
Freddy slowly walks up towards the little girl.  
  
Freddy: "Dont be scare little girl, I'm not a child molester, I'm just a child murderer!"  
  
He stabs the little girl through the eye with his claws then pulls back out and licks the blood from his claws.  
  
Pinhead is waiting in the streets and finally Freddy walks out with a sadistic looking smile.  
  
Freddy: "It's been awhile since I smell real blood...Forgot how fresh it taste." [he smile wickedly]  
  
Pinhead: "Are you ready yet...?"  
  
Freddy: "Ready for what?"  
  
Pinhead: "Death..."  
  
Freddy turns around and sees an Ice cream truck near by.  
  
Freddy: "Ice cream, brings back old memories..."  
  
Pinhead summon out 4 chains but Freddy ran in smoothly dodging every single one of them then finally got up close and beat the smack out of Pinhead left and right with a kick and punch then an elbow blow straight to the head. Pinhead chains flew out from the side then stabs Freddy stomach then tosses him back and Freddy went flying to the sidewalks. As Freddy got back up, 6 other chain flew out and stab Freddy from all direction gushing blood to sprays out all over the ground.  
  
Pinhead swings his arms around, then his chain torn off one of Freddy leg and another chain pulled back and torn off one of Freddy arm. Freddy screams in pain with one arms and legs missing. 4 more chain still hooks on to his body spraying blood all over, and right when Pinhead was about to complete his move by ripping Freddy into many pieces, a thousand demon hands rose up and pulled both Freddy and Pinhead down into the ground.  
  
While in snowy Crystal Lake, Michael can be seen waking back up and slowly walks away, but the camera moves around and shot a view at Jason decapitated head. His eyes opens up and the sound [ch...ch...ah...ah...] came out.  
  
Then all of a sudden, a demon hand pops out from underneath and grabs a hold of Jason and Michael, then pulled them down crashing through the bridge causing a huge splash of water to flow up.  
  
The scene moves on to its battle finale...  
  
Scene: 39 Hell Stage Finale Opens up in a dark redish hall with blood drips down from the side... Michael, Jason, Freddy, Chucky, Leatherface and Pinhead is walking down the hallway of hell then finally meets up in a dark room standing face to face across from each other.  
  
Chucky: "Finally we meet again Freddy..."  
  
Leatherface looks down at chucky and get his chainsaw running,  
  
Freddy spits straight into Chucky eyes and Chucky wipes his face with an evil look.  
  
Freddy then looks over at Jason,  
  
Freddy: "Finally Jason! We get to have another round!"  
  
Jason and Michael just looks over at each other without saying a word while Pinhead just stood there.  
  
Freddy: "Well, hell must have pay for this event, lets make it so that they wont be disappointed..."  
  
Pinhead: "What are you talking about...?"  
  
Chucky: "Hey everyone, I got a plan, let say we all team up and beat the hell out of Freddy..."  
  
Freddy: "Small fries, who's gonna listen to you?"  
  
Jason and Michael then walks in towards Freddy wanting to take revenge for what Freddy did to them in the dream world.  
  
Freddy: "Oh, no you dont..."  
  
Freddy ran in and dodges Michael knife attack then jumps up and kick Jason in the stomach.  
  
Jason just tilt his head down and looks at Freddy,  
  
Michael and Jason got Freddy to be in the center as they tries to attack him from both side.  
  
Freddy dodges all the attack from front and back, kicking Michael in the chest and throws an elbow straight to Jason face. Freddy raise up his hand trying to slice Jason with his claws but Michael grab on to his hand. Then Jason swings his arm across knocking Freddy in the chest and he went flying across the room. Michael and Jason standing back to back posing like a thug then slowly, Michael walks up to Freddy, but Freddy got up quickly and combo Michael with a punch and kicks but didn't seem to have any effects. Michael began choking Freddy then lift him up in the air. Freddy kicks Michael many times in the stomach then knee him in the balls, Michael gave Freddy a weird look in the eye then grabs him by the shoulder and throws him across the room. Freddy went flying towards Jason and Jason swings his machete knocking Freddy across the room as if he was playing baseball.  
  
Freddy got back up with his chest cut open,  
  
Freddy: "I'm getting too old for this..."  
  
Then out from behind, Leatherface pops out of nowhere with his chainsaw swung across trying to cut Freddy in half but misses. Freddy kicks Leatherface in the stomach, then knock him in the knee over and over again then jumps up and drop an elbow on Leatherface shoulder then drop another elbow straight to Leatherface head. Freddy jumps up again trying to drop down another elbow but Leatherface counter the moves with a bear hug. Freddy screams in pain as Leatherface squeezes and swings his body left and right, then throws Freddy to the ground then picks up his chainsaw and cuts down on Freddy but he rolls out of the way just in time.  
  
Freddy: "Shit, this isn't looking good..."  
  
Jason, Michael and Leatherface walks up towards Freddy.  
  
The match now becomes a three on one...  
  
Leatherface ran in at full speed swinging his chainsaw at Freddy but he dodges it, then kicks Leatherface from behind, then turns around and jump kicks Michael in the head and spin around quickly kicking Jason over and over in the knee to weaken him. Freddy ran up behind Jason then knocks him in the back of the head. Freddy stabs Jason in the back twice and blood sprays out, Jason turns around and swings his machete but Freddy ducks down dodging the swing, then got got back up and knee Jason in the chest but still couldn't bring the big man down. Michael came from behind and stabs Freddy, then Jason swings his machete trying to cut Freddy but he dodges it and Michael got hit instead. Freddy kicks Jason in the knee then ran up behind him digging his claw into Jasons back.  
  
Jason turns around then knock Freddy with one swing to the shoulder and Freddy went flying.  
  
Michael and Jason walks slowly towards Freddy when all of a sudden Pinhead chain flew out from all direction and stabs the both of them. Leatherface turns over to look at Pinhead, then raise up his chainsaw and charges in towards Pinhead.  
  
Pinhead: "Foolish child!"  
  
He summon out more chain to fly out and stabs Leatherface, the big guy drop his chainsaw to the ground and was in pain trying to pulled the hooks out of his skin.  
  
Pinhead smile...  
  
Chucky: "You son of a bitch!"  
  
Chucky ran in towards Pinhead dodging all the chain that was flying his way, then jumps up and throws a headbutt at Pinhead and falls back down hurting his own eye because it was poke by the pins on Pinhead head. Then out from behind, a long hook chain came flying in and stabs Chucky straight to the back.  
  
Chucky: "Ahh!!" [he screams in pain as Pinhead chain pokes into Chucky body]  
  
Pinhead smile with black blood dripping down from his eyes as he raises up both of his hands lifting Michael, Jason, Leatherface and Chucky into the air with a bunch of chain hooks onto them and was about to rip them all into many pieces. Freddy sneak up from behind, then ran in and stabs Pinhead through the back with his claws.  
  
Freddy: "Die!"  
  
A chain then pops out from Pinhead body and stabs Freddy into the stomach then lift him up into the air and throws him aside. Freddy got back up spitting blood out of his mouth, he ran in and tries to give it one more shot but Pinhead chain was unstoppable. Freddy got stabs from all direction by the chains as he screams out in pain while the hook is lifting him up.  
  
Pinhead turns around and looks at Michael, Jason, Leatherface and Chucky.  
  
Pinhead: "It's time to end this "Game!"  
  
Pinhead was about to summon the chains and hooks to torn everybody into pieces when all of a sudden his body felt pain. He looks down at his hand and it began to fades away slowly.  
  
Pinhead: "This cant be! What is happening to me!"  
  
Pinhead body slowly fades then a white blue light shines out at Pinhead.  
  
Pinhead: "NO!!!"  
  
His body then got pulled into the light.  
  
All the chain and hook was gone and Jason, Michael, Leatherface and Chucky all broke free.  
  
The camera switch the view around and Freddy is seen standing infront of everybody posing with the Lament Configuration Puzzle box in his hand.  
  
Freddy: "That's what I thought..." [He smile and took one victory by sending Pinhead back to where he came from using the power of the puzzle box. Now we know that all along Freddy was the one who has the puzzle box]  
  
Freddy: "One eliminated, 3 to go..."  
  
Chucky: "That's 4 more left including me asshole."  
  
Freddy: "A small bastard like you dont count..." [Freddy flick up his claws]  
  
Chucky: "Fuck you..."  
  
Chucky ran in towards Freddy with a small knife then jumps up trying to stab him, but Freddy blocks it with his claws. Then Freddy swings his hand and Chucky knife was knock away. Freddy grab Chucky by the head and throws him to the ground then stomp on his face over and over then kicks Chucky in the head and he went sliding across the room and hit Michael in the leg. Michael tilt his head down then kicks Chucky in the chest and Chucky went sliding once more across the room. Next, he stops right infront of Jason,  
  
Chucky: "This is why I need a bigger body..."  
  
Jason looks down then kicks Chucky across the face and he went rolling to the other side of the room. Then finally, Leatherface swings his chainsaw down cutting Chucky head off and everybody in the room watches Chucky head bounce away.  
  
Freddy: "That was fun, it start out like soccer then ends up like hockey..."  
  
Jason and Michael tilt their head and looks over at each other.  
  
Freddy: "Great, now I'm stuck in a room with 3 big boys that are speechless..."  
  
Leatherface tries to start his chainsaw but it wont start for some reason.  
  
Freddy: "What's wrong? Old chainsaw ain't working no more???"  
  
Leatherface gave Freddy an evil look in the eye as he tries to get his chainsaw to work.  
  
Without wasting any time, Freddy ran in and beat the crap out of Leatherface with a punch and kick, slicing and dicing him then knocks him down to the ground, jumping on top of Leatherface whooping the smack out of him all over the floor.  
  
Jason swings his machete towards Michael and misses as Michael got up behind him then start stabbing Jason in the back over and over. While on the other side, Freddy is whoopin Leatherface causing blood to spray out all over his back. Leatherface got up pushing Freddy away then opens up his mouth and bite Freddy in the neck with his sharp teeth gushing blood out and spills down from Freddy neck wetting his sweater. Freddy screams in pain and kicks Leatherface away then put his hand over his neck stopping the blood from flowing.  
  
Freddy: "The son of a bitch bite!"  
  
Leatherface stood infront of Freddy with blood soaking down all over his body, Leatherface stick his tongue out and licks the left over blood that was on his lip. Freddy charges in towards Leatherface trying to tackle him down but ends up being tackle down by Leatherface instead. Leatherface got on top of Freddy and pound his head to the ground whoopin the smack out of Freddy then picks him up in the air and throws him aside and Freddy went slidding across the room leaving blood trails all over the floor. Finally Leatherface got his chainsaw to start running again, Freddy got back on his feet with his body all beaten up badly.  
  
Leatherface ran in swinging the chainsaw and Freddy dodges it, Leatherface then swings the chainsaw down below and cut Freddy in the knee.  
  
Freddy: Ahh!! [he screams out in pain with blood gushing out from his cut up knee]  
  
Leatherface raise the chainsaw in the air cutting down trying to split Freddy head in half, but Freddy blocks it with his claws glove and pushes the chainsaw aside. Leatherface swings his chainsaw back up and cuts off Freddy fingers. Blood began shooting out all over as Freddy kicks Leatherface in the stomach pushing him back all the way. Freddy uses his claws to crawl himself back and away from Leatherface. [Note: Freddy finger was only cut off on the hand that wasn't wearing a glove]  
  
Leatherface walks in slowly towards Freddy as he crawls away trying to avoid Leatherface. Freddy was hurt so bad that he couldn't get back up on his feet. Leatherface was also injured while walking towards Freddy with his chainsaw pointing down cutting the floor causing sparks bulding suspense as Freddy crawls away slowly. Finally he got up close, Leatherface raise his chiansaw up in the air then was about to swings it back down cutting Freddy body in half. But Freddy got up quickly and stab his claw deep into Leatherface stomach.  
  
Leatherface screams out loud then drops his chainsaw and fell down to the ground in pain putting pressure over the open wound on his stomach. Freddy got up on his feet then picks up the chainsaw and start swinging left and right using the advantage slicing and dicing Leatherface body as he crawls on the floor with blood spraying out all over the place trying to escape from Freddy.  
  
Finally Freddy was finish with Leatherface as he looks around then throws the chainsaw away and fall down to the floor badly injured. While on the other side, Michael and Jason both swings their knife and machete across from each other cutting one another slicing and dicing causing blood to sprays out all over the room. Michael fell to his knee and Jason swings up his machete cutting down towards Michael trying to kill him but Michael quickly picks up his knife and blocks the machete. Both of them began staring into each other eyes, then Michael got back up on his feet and stab Jason in the stomach then pulls it back out and stab him again in the chest. Jason swings his machete from the side cutting Michael in the shoulder and he went flying across the room.  
  
Jason walks slowly towards Michael then swings the machete trying to cut Michael body in half but he dodges it and got back with a stab to Jason shoulder. Michael pulled the knife out then stabs Jason in the eye with it. Jason pushes Michael and he went flying. Jason pulled the knife out from his eye and walks towards Michael with both machete and a knife. Finally, Jason stabs Michael back with his own knife straight into the stomach and began lifting him up in the air. Michael struggle in pain, as blood drips down from his mouth and leaks out from his mask. Jason tilt his head down left and right then punches him in the chest and Michael went flying with his own knife still stuck to his stomach.  
  
Michael got up on his knee and Jason got up to him, right when Jason was about to swing his machete cutting Michael head off, Leatherface jumps out from nowhere with the chainsaw slicing Jason in the shoulder and turns around continue swinging the chainsaw cutting Michael in the chest.  
  
Both Michael and Jason were on the floor and Leatherface is the last one standing, raising up his chainsaw to the air for victory, then all of a sudden, Jason came from behind and swing his machete across with force cutting Leatherface body in half. Now Jason is the last one standing, with his machete, he turn and looks around but everybody was dead on the ground. Then all of a sudden, out from nowhere, a headless Chucky jumps up from behind and grabs on to Jason back. Jason began turning around swinging left and right trying to get Chucky off of him, but suprisingly, Chucky pulled out a pencil from his pocket and stabs Jason straight in the head with it. Blood began spraying out from Jason head as he fell to his knee and finally falls down face first to the ground.  
  
The headless Chucky stands on top of Jason body raising his hand up in the air taken the victory. Then Michael came from behind with Jason machete swinging it downward splitting Chucky body in half. One hand holding on to his knife and the other hand holding on to Jason machete, Michael is now the last one standing taking the victory. But the victory didn't last long, Freddy slowly stood back up and finally got back on his feet.  
  
Michael turn his head to look at Freddy then walks up towards him. Face to face with each other, Michael raise up his knife and machete about to take the win, but Jason came from behind and stabs Michael in the back with Chucky pencil that was stab into his head ahwile ago. Michael then drops both his knife and machete.Jason then pokes his hand straight into Michael back and straight out through the stomach. Michael looks down and sees Jason hand pops out of his stomach then blood starts spraying out and covered Michael mask changing it from white to red. Jason pulled his hand back out and throws Michael aside, and Michael body went flying. Now it's Jason turns to take the victory as he picks back up his machete along with Michael knife on the other hand.  
  
Jason now stood infront of the injured Freddy and is about to get the final victory. Jason swings his machete across cutting one of Freddy arms off then watches as blood shoots out. Then finally, Jason raises up his machete and was about to cut Freddy head off, but all of a sudden, Michael came from behind with Leatherface chainsaw swinging it down and cuts Jason arms off. Now Freddy and Jason are on their knees infront of each other both missing an arm.  
  
Michael stood in the middle last one standing and is going to take the victory. Michael swings up the chainsaw and was about to cut both Freddy and Jason head off at the same time taken up the final win. But all of a sudden, the room they were in starts shaking and pieces of the roof came crashing down on top of Michael crushing him flat into the floor. Jason was busy looking at the event and Freddy took the advantage, he stabs his claw straight into Jason chest pushing it in deeply as Jason struggle in pain. Then Freddy pulled Jason heart out from his chest and blood splashes out all over Jason mask. Freddy stood up with Jason heart pumping in his hand.  
  
Freddy: "If your heart die, you die!"  
  
Freddy smashes Jason heart straight to the floor and was about to stab it down with his claw killing Jason permanently. But out of nowhere, Freddy was shot twice in the back by something that sound like a shotgun, Freddy then turns around and a bulllet flew straight into his head. Freddy claw glove then slip down from his hand as he was being shot 3 more times in the chest. Then finally, a chainsaw is seen swinging across the screen and Freddy body got chop off in half then fell to the ground.  
  
The scene shuts itself dark...........................................  
  
Then opens itself back up in a dark hallway, as the camera moves down the hall, we see a piece of paper on the floor. On the piece of paper, the words "Clatto Verata Nicto" was written on it.  
  
Finally, the camera moves in deeper into the dark hallway and lead us into the room where the fight took place earlier. As the camera moves around, we see Jason heart still beating with Freddy glove next to it. Then as the camera moves over to Freddy, he open up his eyes then smile and wink at the camera........  
  
The scene cuts to dark.......Credits roll up.......THE END.....................  
  
CREDITS: I would like to give credits to all website online where I got my information from. Thanks to all the sources that was available... Last but not least, I would like to thanks all of you who are reading this fanfic of mine. I know it's long, but if your reading this message, I'm asuming you got through all of it... Thank you very much for all the support...The true winner of this story was you, the fan! All of you who just got done reading this story can consider yourself as a winner... I know you proably have question about the finale, but that's for you to decide who actually really won... In conclusion, Take care........................................................................ ........................... 


End file.
